God Gave Me You
by Miss Pretty Girl
Summary: Its 5 years after everyone graduated from THH and its time for everyone to return. Tragedy ensues and Lucas life hangs in the balance while Brooke battle with her own problems. Whether Lucas dies or not, something major changed that day what was it? Secrets are revealed, hearts are broken and lies are told, it there end to Tree Hill drama. Brucas, Naley, Rucas & Brachel friendships
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

**_Lucas _**

Sunlight begins to shine into the room as Lucas slowly opened his eyes this morning. He turned his head to look at the woman currently cuddled into his side. Never in his 24 years of life, have he felt compelled to watch a woman sleep till her. She looked so calm and radiated lying next to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Stop staring you creep" She laughed, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't…" She kinked her eyebrow at him giving him an 'Are you seriously going to lie' look she gives him what seems like every morning, causing him to rethink his answer. "Okay it started off that way, but I can't help it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I will admire your beauty as much as I can." He says as a red coloring start to stain her cheeks as she wore the world's biggest smile. "Besides, I thought girls loved stuff like that." He said, defending himself.

"Well I'm not like other girls, and that is why you love me" she stated "I will never get tired of this" adding as an afterthought. "Tired of what, love?"

"This, us being so in love, I mean, even after 5 years together, I feel like I'm falling in love with you for the first time every day." She said as his heart melt at her words. "You know I still feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach when we are in the same room together. I still get goose bumps when you look at me, or it's like body sets ablaze when you touch, I mean every time I see you I practically want to jump your bones." She smirks when he growled at her statement. "I think about you constantly and hope that doesn't change. That we don't change and our love continues to grow together." She finished giving him a kiss on the lips before settling her head on his chest.

"I'm going to always want you too snookum" he reply made her laugh, "And you have that same reaction on me. I mean the dirty looks you been giving me when you see me, I'm surprised we are allowed to go out in public." He smirks.

"Heyy, I am not the only one to blame for this Mr. Scott," she says hitting me in the chest.

"Yes, but my looks are a reaction from yours…" he trails off as their bedroom door opened and they both turned towards the intruder.

* * *

**_Naley _**

Haley stared at the picture in her hands of all their friends. Almost 5 and half years have pasted and she had not talked to any of them except for the occasional phone call from Lucas. They had all grown apart in the last 5 years and she missed their little family they made. She wanted Jamie to have them around so to speak so he wouldn't just have his mom and dad to go to, she would even take Rachel and they were saying something.

"You think they remember?" she asked her husband of 7 years.

Nathan turned to look at his wife, being careful with his next words. She has been doing this a lot lately and he hoped for her sake everyone will return next week. "I don't Hales, I'm pretty sure they forgot, I mean he has been 5 years."

"Brooke could have forgotten, she came up with the idea." Hales stated, trying her best to hold back tears from thinking of her other best friend she hasn't seen or talked to in so long. Haley keeps tabs on her and read every magazine she was in but the brunette beauty never once picked up the phone to call home. "I have to reintroduce her to her Godson." She stated as a matter of factly.

Nathan went over and hugs his wife, "We will see, and look on the bright side Lucas is coming back for good, so that's something. Maybe the gang will be making a return." He says trying to bring her spirits up.

Haley cracks a smile and nods her head, "I have missed him and I can't wait to see my best friend." She replies placing the picture back on the table in the living room. "Thank you," she smiles giving him a kiss.

"For what?" "For being you," she wraps her arms around him. "What time is Skills dropping off Jamie?" she asked.

"In about an hour or two, why?" he said, glancing down at his watch.

"Well I was thinking maybe I can show you how much of a good mood you put me in" she whispered suggestively into his ear. "But we don't have time, I guess I will go start on dinner," she said, walking away with a sway in her hips.

"Oh no you don't" he said, picking her up and she laughed as he carried her into their room.

* * *

**_Rachel _**

"Ready or not, here I come." She yelled out into her house. Never in her life did Rachel Gatina ever think her life would turn out like this. She thought she would marry a rich guy for his money never for love, she defiantly never so kids in her future, ever. Somebody giggled from behind the couch, bringing her out of her thoughts; "Now where could my little princess be?" she said pretending to look everywhere as she heard giggles again. She walked over to where the couch was and looked behind it, "Gotcha" she yelled laughing.

"Ahh…" the little girl scream before she took off running the other the way, causing Rachel to follow. No, Rachel never saw herself as a mother, let alone a wife, but as she heard the joy come the laugh her child let out she wouldn't have it any other way. Samantha Brooklyn was born 3 years ago on June 4th and every sense she came into the world she has had her parents wrapped around her little finger. Rachel didn't like a lot of kids, but there were four kids that could give her a run for her money, and Sam is one of them. "Mommy you can't cach me" Samantha screamed.

"Oh, I'm going to get you, my little hell raiser." She laughed as she ran after the little girl. She finally caught her and begun a tickle Fest, enjoying the laughter that filled the room.

"Mommy sop sop" Samantha yelled, trying effortlessly to stop her mother's attack.

"Okay, cum on your littler heathen less fix you some lunch before your dad gets home." Rachel said picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen. No, Rachel might not have wished for this life at the age 6, not even 18 but her, she was at 24 married to an amazing guy with one of the most amazing kids she knew for a daughter and she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**_Brooke _**

Brooke Davis sat at her desk, putting the finishing touches on her sketches for her new fall line. Clothes Ova' Bros, her company, ratings was through the roof and she couldn't be more proud. She couldn't believe the small company Mouth, Haley and she made in high school was now, 5 years later, a multimillion dollar corporation and she was the youngest fashion designer in the business. She was considered, as people magazine puts it in last week's issue, young and sexy and brought a breath of fresh air to the fashion industry.

"Millicent can you get Rachel on the line for me, " she asked her assistant, Millicent Huxtable, who was like a God send. Millie has been her assistant and close friend for a little over four years now and she has been an angel about everything and Brooke couldn't have a better assistant working for her.

"Rachel is on line 2" Millicent said through the phone.

"Thank you Millie" she said before pressing the bottom for line 2.

"Hey Slut" Rachel voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Whore, what you up to?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Nothing really taking a personal day and hanging out with Sam since my boss work me so much." Rachel teased.

"I do not?" the brunette said slightly offended.

"Well that's what I tell Samantha every time I get a phone call from you" the redhead laughed. "Kidding, so what can I do for you slut?"

"Whatever," Brooke replied, rolling her eyes, "I was calling to see if everything was ready for the move home next week?" She answered the redhead in question.

"Yes everything is ready, all that is left is to pack everything up and send it to Tree Hill." Rachel answered. "Are you sure this is a good idea going back there I mean we are doing just find here in New York?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah I think it's time, it's been over five years and plus everyone is supposed to meet up at the river court next week to this move fits perfectly on schedule." Brooke said excitedly.

"How do you know anyone will show up? No one is holding us to a promise we made 5 years ago Brookie." Rachel relented.

"Well I will be there and so will you and if no one else shows up that will be okay too, but I know they will I can feel it." She said with resolve.

"Okay Wendy," Rachel laughed. "But I guess. I'm really going to miss you here in New York."

"Awe I'm going to miss you slut, but it's not like you can't join me in Tree Hill." She replied.

"Yeah I don't know about that one, I will talk to my husband about that one." She answered.

"Well okay, at least I tried" she sighed. "Are we were still on for dinner tonight; I'm in need of my Brammy time." Brooke asked after a while.

"I haven't forgotten about the dinner, and yes, we are still on, like can go a day without seeing my…."

* * *

**_Peyton_**

"Can y'all please help me welcome Mia Calando to stage?" the dirty blonde said and the crowd went wild as her music artist came on to the stage for what was her gazillion performance in the last 3 years.

Peyton Sawyer watched on from the sidelines as her number one artist singed in front of thousands of people. Mia Calando was one of the many artists that she had signed to her recording label in the last three years. Red Bedroom Records are her baby and this girl on stage was her first artist. The first person to ever to believe in her; when she signed with the young star 3 and a half years ago, she knew they were going to do great things together. Now here they were almost four years later on tour with big names like Luke Bryan, Jake Owens, and LeAnn Rymes.

"Good Night everybody" Mia said after she sang two of her hit songs.

"Good job out there, sport" Peyton said once the young woman was off stage.

"Thanks I have great producer, maybe I will give you her contact." Mia said in flux seriousness.

"I would like that" Peyton said before laughing. "Come here you." She said, pulling her into a hug, walking back to the girl's dressing room. "So tomorrow we are traveling to Houston for our last show before heading back to California. Okay?" Peyton informed Mia, and the young artist nods her head in understanding.

"So are you ready to head back to your home town next week and open a new branch of the label?" she asked.

"Hell yes, I can't wait to get to Tree Hill and see Lucas" Peyton exclaimed as Mia rolled her eyes at her friend. "Oh and I'm excited about the new branch for the label too." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah that too" Mia said, her words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

The dirty blonde hit her arm. "Hey, I miss him." she exclaimed. "I just wish I can go earlier than next week, but I have to get everything in place for the new branch and the movers. You know you're always welcome to come with?"

"Gee thanks"

"No I mean it, you would like Tree Hill, say you will think about it?" Peyton pleaded after seeing the girl's hesitation.

"I guess there is no harm in thinking about it." Mia finally relented and Peyton face lit up as she squealed.

* * *

_**So here is the first chapter of GGMY i hoped you like it. Please Please review and tell me how you feel. **_

_**Who do you think Lucas is in bed with? Who walked in on them? **_

_**Is everyone going to return for Haley sake, or do everyone else have their own agenda? Is Lucas really coming home? **_

_**What do you think about Rachel of all people being a mom? Who do you think Rachel husband is going to be? I will give you some guesses Owen, Mouth, Jake, Cooper or OC.  
**_

_**What else is going on in Brooke's life? What think Rachel was about to say at the end? Could there possibly be someone in Brooke Davis love life?**_

_**Could Peyton be Lucas Mystery girl or is she just delusional? What is with P. Sawyer's obsession with Lucas or is she possibly the love of his life?**_

_**Read &amp; review to tell me your hopes for this story and the disappointments you have in this chapter. Tell me how you really feel**_

_**love,**_

_**Miss Pretty Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Week Before**

**AN: This is a different season 5 and beyond, everyone is returning from their respective places. Some are here for a visit and some are here to stay. Thanks all the reviews I received I really appreciated every single one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Rucas_**

Rachel and Lucas walked around the house in Tree Hill. They loved it, it was perfect and they couldn't wait to make it home. The house was a two-story house with four bedrooms upstairs and two bedrooms downstairs, one of them is the master bedroom. All the rooms had a lot of space with their own restroom attached to it. A ½ bath downstairs, an open floor plan, with a pool and playground for the kids and a basketball court. It was good for the Scotts, with it being right across the street from Naley house was much better and it was right down the street from the beach. One Scott still wasn't sure this was a move that he wanted to happen, but apparently it needed to be done.

"They're going to love it Luke" Rachel said to Lucas before hugging him.

"Well let's hope so" Lucas said a little unsure. It wasn't the house he was unsure about it was the whole thing about moving back to Tree Hill. "You sure moving back to Tree Hill is a good thing?" he asked the girl in his arms.

"I don't know, I mean it would be nice for the kids, but then again after that happen the last time we were all here. I'm pretty sure you miss your brother and Haley and that godson of yours, so this will be good for you," Rachel stated and Lucas nodded his head at her statement.

"Yeah I really think the kids would like it here, I just I don't know if it's good for them. They spent their whole life in New York and now I moving them from the only home they know, and what about you." He says defeated.

"Hey look at me," she said with all seriousness in her voice raising his head so their eyes meet. "They love you and yes, it will be hard at the beginning, but they will adjust, we all will adjust. You hear me?" she asked and he nods his head. "Now get out of the gloom, we have to go furniture shopping so this house can be livable by the time they get here." He smirks at her then start dragging her from the room laughing.

"We will take it," Lucas told the realtor when he ran into her.

"Good! Well can you come fill out the paperwork and sign it and the place is all yours." She replied. Lucas left Rachel to explore more of the house and was glad they had actually found a house that they can agree on.

* * *

**Braley**

Brooke picked up the phone and dialed a number she thought she had long forgotten and cursed herself for letting so many years passed by without talking to the girl she once called her best friend. She was always scared that Haley wouldn't forgive her for how things is because it was her fault they relationship was so strained. The phone begun to ring causing her thoughts to drift away and then she heard a voice she haven't heard in 5 years.

"Hello Scott Residence," Brooke froze, not knowing what to do or how to react. "Hello" the voice said, getting irritated. "Okay, I'm hanging up…"

"Haley" Brooke whispered into the phone finally catching her bearings.

"Brooke!" Haley said excitedly. "OMG Tiger I missed you," she yelled into the phone at her best friend.

"I missed you too Tutor mom" Brooke releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How have you been?"

"I've been good Tig, I really missed you though. How have you been?" Haley asked.

"I've been busy with the company and my personal life has been an emotional roller-coaster over the years, but it has finally mellowed and I'm happy. How is Hotshot and that handsome godson of mine?" she asked with her dimples showing.

"They are good, Nathan is still playing for the Bobcats and is here every chance he gets and Jamie is about to turn 6 in a few weeks and he looks just like Lucas for some odd reason." Haley laughed.

"Tutor-Girl are you trying to tell me something?" Brooke laughed.

"Ha-Ha yeah that's just gross on so many levels Brooke, I can't even think of him in that way." Haley grimaced at the image. "So Tigger, when are you coming home for a visit."

"Well that's why I'm calling, I will be there at the end of the week," Brooke paused, taking a deep breath "for good."

Haley squealed into the phone "Brooke that is great, I was just telling Nathan about how much I missed you and wanted Jamie to meet you. I mean the gifts over the years were great but I am glad I get to see my best friend in person. I'm glad everyone is finally coming home." Haley finished her rambling.

"Everyone?" Brooke asked not for sure she was ready to see a certain blonde that she haven't seen or talked to in over 5 years.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know about Mouth and Peyton but everyone else should be on the river court this Saturday." Haley replied.

"Well Rachel, Mouth, and I will be there. I can't wait to see you again Hales," Brooke said.

"Ugh Rachel, if she must come, but I can't wait to see you too Brooke." Haley replied. "So anyone special in your life." She asked after a long pause.

"Be nice," just then there was a knock at the door. "Hold on hales." I said into the phone covering the receiver. "Come in" I said the person on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal Mouth holding a boy with three girls not far behind.

"Mommy" "Aunt Brooke" the girls yelled, running up to her.

"Hey my little munchkins, y'all ready for lunch." She asked, while giving them all a hug.

"Yes" they all chorused at the same time.

"Okay hold on," she told them as she returned to the phone call, "Hey Hales, I got to go, I will talk to you later."

"Well okay but we still have to talk. Bye Tigger." Haley said reluctantly.

"Bye Tutor-Mom," Brooke said, hanging up the phone before turning to the kids. "So who is ready to go?"

"Me." they all replied as they ran out of the office. Brooke grabbed her purse and hooked her arm through Mouth's and she went to have lunch with her family.

* * *

**So I Love this chapter. I mean Rucas and Brouth really or is they just friends? UMM. LOL I know how I feel but I wont to know how y'all feel. I'm praying for the best but expecting the worst. Thanks to all the readers that reviewed last time I really appreciate it. **

**So Tell me how you really feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 6 years, 9 months and 4 days**

6 years, 9 months and 4 days, that's how long it has been since all nine of us (Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Mouth, Nathan, Skills, and myself), stood on the River court at the same time. 5 years, 10 months and 16 days is how long I have been away from home, everything that was familiar and safe. Tonight will put an end to the distance I put between myself and Tree Hill. Tonight my life is bound to change once again and hopefully for the better, you know without all the drama that always seems to be attached to Tree Hill. Tonight everyone is supposed to meet up at the River court and as always, I am the first to arrive. I really missed everyone.

"Luke" I hear someone yell, breaking into my thoughts. An involuntary smile graced my face as she jumped into my arms. Even after not seeing each other for more than 5 years, couldn't make me forget that voice. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Hales" I say as I pull back from the hug to get a good look at her.

She hits my arm and I grimace at the sudden pain. "Where have you been these last almost 6 years?" I can see the anger starting to crawl into her features.

"I called your over the past 4 years and let you know I was alive. It's not like I disappeared. I mean between the writing and everything else to take up most of my time, I say I did pretty good with keeping in contact." I say not going into detail about my life, but not actually lying either.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." She replied as I grinned. She hit my arm again, while pulling me into another hug. "God, I miss you so much."

"Hey bro" Nathan says making his presence known.

"Hey little brother, have you been taking care of this family of yours." I ask to put an end to answering any questions about me.

"Yeah, I'm spending as much time as I can with them in between games. So congrats on becoming the new head coach for the Tree Hill Ravens." Nathan replied.

"Thanks, I mean I had to come help the team out somehow. I don't want to become as cocky as you were. So where is my nephew anyway?"

"He is with Deb tonight; you will get to see him tomorrow when meet up at the café for dinner." Haley said.

"Cool, I missed that little guy." I say as a car pull, making it known that there was the arrival of yet another person. A man stepped out of the car going around the car to open the door and a woman stepped out. Skills and Bevin made their way towards us. They look good; I can't believe they are still together.

"Lucas Scott, 3 times Best Seller from New York has decided to grace us little people his presence" Skills said as I gave him a man-hug.

"Hey Skills, how have you been?" I laughed.

"I'm good, been in Tree Hill for the past year. Where have you been? How long are you back for?" he asked me.

I hesitated for a little bit and decided to answer the second question instead. "I'm back for good, just got the head coaching position at the high school." I tell him.

"Nice. We missed you around here." He said. "So since you home, we can get a game in, right?" he asked Nathan and me.

We both nodded our heads. "I think I can schedule you in somewhere." I say jokingly but I was being serious. Lately, between everything I haven't had a lot of time. That's why we moved down here to have more moments like this, to kick back and relax. "We can play later, after everyone gets here, I have a ball in the car." I say, maybe I can get a game in later after all of this is over.

"Yeah I'm game, what about Nate?" we both turned toward my brother.

"Sure why not." He replied.

We continued to catch up, me finding out what I missed the past 6 years. Headlights shined into our eyes as another person arrived at the River court. Out stepped my old friend Mouth and we opened the passenger door for Rachel. I smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way over to me.

"HBIL!" she yelled as she ran over to me. It like we haven't seems each other in years and not weeks. Rachel and I have grown close over the years and I value her friendship just as much as I value Haley's and that's saying something. I pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Hey HSIL, how is one of my favorite girls?" I say I pulled away with my arm around her shoulder, while her arm stayed around my waist.

"I'm great, I missed you. Mouth doesn't indulge in my foolishness like you do." She stated.

"Yeah, I know he's not as fun as I am." I smile barely could contain my laughter at Rachel antics.

"Hey, I'm right here." Mouth chided, Rachel and I burst into a fit of laughter at Mouth's face. She walked over to him and kissed him to ease the blow.

We turned to everyone and they all stood in shock. I forgot they weren't use to Rachel and me being so comfortable around each other.

"HBIL?" Haley asked.

"HSIL?" Nathan asked at the same time.

I started to panic. I look over to Rachel and look in her eyes. I silently told her to lie. She asked why and I just gave her a look before she reluctantly nodded, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Yeah HBIL and HSIL is what we call each other not like it's any of your business or anything." Rachel said as I just smirked at her and Haley glared.

Everyone look over at me as my smirk turned into a smile and I just shrugged my shoulders. "So Mouth, how have you been since the last time I saw you?" I say directing everyone's attention to the newcomers.

"I been good Luke, other than Rachel and Sam is driving me crazy these last 2 weeks." Rachel hit his chest playfully for that comment. "but, I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles and gives her a kiss.

"Good save" she whispered against his lips.

"Awe I missed my Sammy-Bear. Where is she at? I have to so say I missed her more than this wife of yours." I say picking on Rachel.

"Hey, watch it." She reaches over to hit me, but I dodged her at the last minute making her fall onto the court. I laugh at her, holding my hand out to get her up, but she ended up pulling me down with her. We start laughing, when my alarm went off on my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at it and smiled. She thought of everything.

_'__I Love You ;) -Mrs. Scott' _

I showed Rachel and she laughed. I looked down at my phone one more time before and returning it to my pocket and one swift movement while helping her up. We turned to everyone, who once again held shocked faces, and Mouth stood there smiling at us.

"Married? To Rachel? How long?" asked Haley, looking at Mouth.

"I say about…" he paused, looking at Rachel. "5 years now." and Rachel nodded in confirmation.

"Who is Sam?" Skills asked.

I can see the smile graced Rachel face and the sparkle in her eyes. "Ooh, can I?" she asked her husband, she started talking before he can even nod. "Samantha Brooklyn McFadden is the most beautiful 3 years old you will ever meet. She is a girl after my own heart. You will meet her tomorrow." She says as I pass around the picture of my goddaughter.

As I was getting my picture back two more cars pulled up at the same time, each car reveling two girls that once held my heart. Peyton and Brooke made their way up to the rest of us as they got requited.

"Bitch" Rachel said to Brooke.

"Whore" Brooke smirked. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug. I missed you slut." Brooke said, pulling her into a hug.

"Tigger!" I hear Haley yell. As she went over to Brooke and they wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey Tutor Mom, where that beautiful godson of mine." She asked. She looked beautiful. Her hair flowed passed her shoulders in waves from a dark to a light brown. She has on a Paris T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and some vans. She never looked so beautiful in my life, I fell in love with her all over again when I heard her laugh. She caught me looking at her and she winked and turned back to the conversation.

"Hey Lucas" Peyton said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Hey Peyt" I reply, pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you," I say, pulling away and putting my hands in my pockets.

"So Peyton what you been up to these last 6 years?" Skills asked, as everyone started settling down.

"Well I lived in California for the past five years and for the past three I have created my owned Recording Label name Red Bedroom Records. I have about 10 artists at the moment. I'm single." She said directing the last bit at me and I just looked away. She cleared her throat and continued "I just recently moved back and I am opening a label above Tric, I'm renting the space from Karen. I thought it was time I move home." She said again looking at me again. I didn't know what to say to that so I decided to just ignore it.

"The sound cool, do we know any of your artists?"

"Yeah maybe, um to name a few I got Mia Catalano and John Mayer." She said. I'm impressed they are some good artist.

"Wow P. Sawyer, you're doing well so far. I'm so proud of you." Brooke said as she went over and hugged Peyton and she sat down.

"So Brooke what you been up to?" Haley asked. "I mean other than your multi-million dollar company of course."

"Yeah Slut, fill us in on your life." Rachel smirked as Brooke looked over at me and I nodded to tell her to go ahead.

Brooke got back up from the bleachers and walked over to me and put an arm through mine and I looked down at her curiously. "Well after I left California I went to New York and started my company. Clothes over Bros', is my multi-million dollar corporation that is in stores all around, with Rachel as my CEO." She said gesturing to the redhead. "I also just recently moved back and I will be opening a store right across from the café soon." She smiled.

"Is there a special someone in your life lately?" Rachel pushes and I looked down at the girl that is in my arms, wanting to know the answer to this very important question. I see her blush and wait for her answer while holding my breath.

"Yeah…um…Immarriedandhavethreekids." She rushed out and I laughed at her because no one understood what she said. I step away from her and look at her with a smirk.

"What Pretty Girl, we didn't quite catch that." I say as everyone agreed.

"Um…I hate you," she said to me. "I said…" pausing and taking a breath buying herself some time. "Wait what about you Luke? What have you been doing all this time?" she asked, changing the subject like she doesn't know.

"Okay scared-cat I'll go" I relent as she stick her tongue out at me and I laugh. She come sit down by me as I begin to tell everyone what's been going on in my life.

"No Luke, she needs to say it." Rachel said, shooting a glare at Brooke.

I laugh. "It's okay HSIL; I will get her back for this." I reassure her as we share a smirk and Brooke begins to talk but I cut her off laughing. "Uh uh I'm talking…just be prepared for payback." And she begins to pout. "Don't worry you'll like it" I whisper in her ear and she smirks and kinks her eyebrow at me and I clear my throat getting everyone's attention before continuing out loud. "Well as you all may know I am 3 times best-selling author. For the almost 6 years I have lived in New York. I mostly spend all of my time with my favorite girls, and East and Mouth." I say looking at Rachel and Brooke, winking. "I have been married for the past 5 years to the most amazing girl you will ever meet. She is beautiful, kind, smart, caring and so independent, but she also the most infuriating, head-strong, psychotic, and intoxicating woman I know. She has the biggest heart and forgives people for too easily for my liking, but I wouldn't have her any other way." I'm avoiding two pairs of eyes and just looking at Haley. She is smiling at me, I'm pretty sure she sees how my face light up just talking about her. "And I love her, God I love her so much sometimes it hurts; I mean I never knew I could love someone so much. And I'm not talking about candy hearts and rose petal type of love. That kind of love is for the faint of heart. No, I'm talking about love the way it can really be our love is Brutal. Raw. Intense. Real. And because it's real, it's honest. So honest, it hurts, it heals. It's what breaks me, purifies me, and dares me to kiss the flame that can turn me to ash then bids me together, like a Phoenix, to rise and burn again. That's the kind love we have and I haven't been happier in my life. She is an amazing mother; every time I get overwhelmed just thinking of what she would do in this situation. I had to do that a lot over the years, that or I call my HSIL Rach, she is always there for me." I smile still looking at Haley as tears pour down her face.

"Always HBIL, I will do anything for my second favorite guy." I hear Rachel reply and I glance over at her and smiled before looking back at everyone else.

"Uh um," I clear my throat, to clear my thoughts. "We have three amazing and beautiful kids; twin girls who just turned 5 years old and a son who just turned three. Their names are, and don't judge me for the names I didn't pick them." I laugh has Brooke and Rachel hit me. "But I have to admit they are beautiful London Karen Scott, Schuyler (Sky-ler) Madeline Scott and Easton Keith Scott. London has my wife features and i color but with blonde hair and Sky has my eye color and her hair is brown with blonde streaks but thankfully have her features too. And the girls are just like their mom. Funny, outgoing, and they talk a lot, I mean you can never get them to stop talking." I laugh as I get hit in the arm. "But East is all me, he is like a little replica of me. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes and you think you went back in time to when i was a baby. They are all my pride and joy, well along with my wife too, but...words cant explain how happy I am about them."

"Let just hope he doesn't get your stupidity and stays out anything dealing with love triangles." Brooke teases but was serious and I stick my tongue out at her.

"You will get to meet them tomorrow." _Hopefully_ I added in my mind.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 3 everybody! I am sorry its late but with school coming to an end and I'm about to start working for the summer, I haven't had the time to write. I hope y'all like how things are turning out so far and as Lucas' wife is, all will revealed soon I promise. Well I hope you loved it.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.- I would like to thank** **everyone who reviewed last chapter and hope you was not to disappointed by this chapter.**

**Akina- I will like to thank you for being the first to review on the last chapter and I hope to get your thoughts on this chapter. Well as you now know they are just friends but would it be so awful if they was a couple LOL but you your right no one would have saw those pairs because come on they are Rucas and Brouth, one have to much fire and the other not enough. But like they say opposites do attract, take Routh for the matter. I hope to hear from you.**

**Thank You,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**LoVafan1123- Brucas? I mean should they really be together after everything they put each other through. They are basically toxic together, but I guess they wouldn't mind the poison as long as its real, right. I mean can Brooke really be this mystery women or is Brucas flame really burned out for good like in the show. (God I hope not) Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Love, **

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lovelybeauty468- Hey girly how's it going? So are you totally bummed about the whole Rucas being best friends instead of lovers because if you are, I am sorry but I really think she is really better off with Mouth, or at-least Cooper. And all will be revealed soon about how everything came together I mean, you can't understand later chapters if you never find out what happen in the 5 years before this point. What did happen this last 5 years?/:[ I wonder what happen and why they are so close, I mean is it possible they could be closer then Laley? All will hopefully be revealed soon. LOL and I never knew instant little Mouth can annoy someone so much. Is my Mouth (though he barely spoke) annoy you yet. And why exactly do he annoy you? I mean what about the Mouth in the show rubs you the wrong way. I liked the Braley moment too and I wonder if Haley heard any of that. And the "I" was purely on accident, but this chapter and the chapter to follow will be in first person. Is that confusing? I mean, I will try my best to announce at the beginning whose mind we are in but hopefully y'all will able to tell the difference. I really look forward to reading your review and tell me what you really think about the chapter, don't hold back. **

**All my love,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S- Feel free to literally tell me how you really feel**

**Bjq- Thank you for you review, you have your Mouth and Rachel, let's hope you get Brucas too. (fingers crossed).**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Dianehermans- I hope you loved the chapter and the quadruple are just friends I mean really no relationships forward than riendship between them (at-least I hope so). I am looking forward to hearing from you. **

**Keep it coming,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Krhdawg94- Sorry, i hope you was too upset about the pairings but look on the bright side I did update. I really hope you like the chapter and feel free to rant about how the pairing was so predictable I promise i will not get offended. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter and your not to disappointed to not review. **

**Have at it,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Naley23alwaysfoever-I am glad you like the last chapter and I pray you liked this one also. And very perceptive of you and your right there was and aunt in there some where, but could have very well been a friend of hers kid also. Who am I kidding, there is no Brouth but are you sure there is a Brucas? ;)**

**Really sure,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Stephiemarie23- Sorry no Brouth and Rucas relationships (well physically anyway) and I know your disappointed but I promise them being friends could be really epic. I mean Rucas friendship is a big step on its own, I thought a relationship might be pushing it between them. As for Brouth I think Mouth was more obsessed with Brooke more than actually wanting Brooke to be his and besides I really could not picture it, and I tried, really. Even though the parings didn't turn out how you want them I hope you liked the chapter and will review.**

**Sorry,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Well there you have it people hope you liked the chapter and I apologize if you didn't. Leave you with a few questions:**

**What is it that Brooke is hiding?**

**Awe Lucas seems to be really in it for the long run this time, but what exactly did he mean by hopefully? Where is his wife? Are they having marriage problems? Could that be the reason he was so on edge about moving home?**

**One word for Peyton creepy. Whats up with all the not so subtle hints and glances at Lucas? How do she feel about how Lucas' describe he wife? Or was she planning a way to get him back the whole time?**

**Review Review Review, they are appreciated and needed.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brutal, Raw, and Intense**

Peyton and I arrived at the same time and I started to freak out. What am I'm even doing here? I look at the court and see the reason I came. All my friends stood on the court looking towards us and couldn't get out the car fast enough.

"Hey B. Davis" Peyton said coming around her car giving me a hug.

"Hey P. Sawyer, it's good to see you. How you have been?" I ask, dreading the answer as I see her glance at Lucas.

"I've been good. I'm so glad to back home though, I missed it." She is still looking at Lucas and I shake my head. When will she ever learn?

"Bitch" Rachel called coming towards us, ending my conversation with Peyton and not a moment too soon.

"Whore" I smirked. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug. I missed you slut." I said, pulling her into a hug. I have missed this girl here.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked as Peyton walked away.

"I'm good, how is my godchild?" I say in a low voice, while placing my hand on her stomach.

"We're doing well; I'm going to tell Mouth tonight. How was Sam when you left the house?" she asked me like a concerned parent.

"She was just about to go to sleep with everyone else when I left. The babysitter will call me if anything goes wrong." I tell her as I see Haley heading over here.

"Tigger!" Haley yelled. As she came over to me and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Hey Tutor Mom! Where is that beautiful godson of mine?" I asked. As I listened to Haley tell me about Jamie I look up and catch Lucas looking at me and winked at him and smiled. When I saw Peyton walk over to him, I turned back to Haley and Rachel.

"…you will get to see him tomorrow when meet up." Haley said as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet him again. I hope he likes me." I say with a smile.

"Oh he will love you, I promise." Haley reassured me.

"So Peyton what you been up to these last 6 years?" Skills asked Peyton bringing my attention to the rest of the group. I give Nathan a hug and wave at Bevin and Skills as I stood next to Mouth and Rachel waiting for Peyton to answer.

"Well I lived in California for the past six years and for the past four I have created my owned record label name Red Bedroom Records. I have about 10 artists at the moment. I'm single." She said directing the last bit at Lucas, can she not be any more obvious, and I saw him look away and I felt bad for him. She cleared her throat and continued "I just recently moved back and I am opening a label above Tric, I'm renting the space from Karen. I thought it was time I move home." She said again looking at Lucas again and I looked at Lucas and he looked so uncomfortable it was ridiculous I wanted to laugh.

"The sound cool, do we know any of your artists?" Mouth asked, also seeing Lucas' discomfort.

"Yeah maybe, um to name a few I got Mia Catalano and John Mayer." She said. I was really impressed because they were actually better than the stuff she use to listen to.

"Wow P. Sawyer, you're doing well so far. I'm so proud of you." I said as I went over and hugged Peyton and sat down beside her.

"So Brooke what you been up to?" Haley asked. "I mean other than your multi-million dollar company, of course." I smile timidly at her not liking being in the spotlight because I didn't know what not to say.

"Yeah Slut, fill us in on your life." Rachel smirked as I looked over at Lucas and he nodded to tell me to go ahead and answer the question.

I got up from the bleachers and walked over to Lucas and put an arm through his arm and he looked down at me curiously, but I just shook it off. I need some support so I just started, holding on to him for dear life "Well after I left California I went to New York and started my company. Clothes over Bros', is my multi-million dollar company that is in stores all around. I also just recently moved back and I will be opening a store right across from the café soon." I said putting on my best smiled.

"Is there a special someone in your life lately?" Rachel pushes farther and Lucas looked down at me waiting for me to answer. I blush not knowing what to say and glaring at Rachel for putting me in this predicament.

"Yeah…um…Immarriedandhavethreekids." I rushed out and Lucas laughed at me. Lucas stepped away from me and looked at me with a smirk.

"What Pretty Girl, we didn't quite catch that." He said as everyone agreed and went to sit on the bleachers next to Rachel.

"Um…I hate you" I told him as I started to play with my fingers nervously as I was standing by myself. "I said…" pausing and taking a breath buying myself some time. Then I decided to turn the attention on Lucas. "Wait what about you Luke? What have you been doing all this time?" I asked with a smirk. See how he likes being in the spotlight. Everyone turns toward him waiting for him to respond.

"Okay scary cat I'll go" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. I went and sat down by him and leaned on him as he begin to tell everyone what's been going on in his life.

"No Luke, she needs to say it." Rachel said before he could talk. I look over and glare at her, which she gladly returned.

He laughed and I look at him. "It's okay HSIL; I will get her back for this." I know they are not trying to double team me. I will get them back, but when I go to talk, he cut me off. "Uh uh I'm talking…just be prepared for payback." I begin to pout, I don't like where this is going. "Don't worry you'll like it," he leans over and whisper in my ear and I smirk and kink my eyebrow at him. He clears his throat getting everyone's attention before continuing out loud. "Well as you all may know I am a 3 time best-selling author. For the past close to 6 years I have lived in New York. I past my time with spending time with my favorite girls, and of course East and Mouth." He says, winking at Rachel and me, and I smile. "I have been married for the past 5 years to the most amazing girl you will ever meet. She is beautiful, kind, smart, caring and so independent, but she also the most infuriating, head-strong, and intoxicating woman I know. She has the biggest heart and forgives people far too easily for my liking, but I wouldn't have her any other way." His face is lit up just talking about his wife and I can see the love he has for her. "And I love her, God I love her so much sometimes it hurts; I mean I never knew I could love someone so much. And I'm not talking about candy hearts and rose petal type of love. That kind of love is for the faint of heart. No, I'm talking about love the way it can really be our love is Brutal. Raw. Intense. Real. And because it's real, it's honest. So honest, it hurts, it heals. It's what breaks me, purifies me, and dares me to kiss the flame that can turn me to ash then bids me together, like a Phoenix, to rise and burn again. That's the kind love we have and I haven't been happier in my life. She is an amazing mother; every time I get overwhelmed just thinking of what she would do in this situation. I had to do that a lot over the years, that or I call my HSIL Rach, she is always there for me" I smile as tears rolled down my face at his words, and I look at all the other girls and they also have a few tears leaving their eyes at his words while they stare as I'm in awe. The guys look at their wives probably thinking the same thing Lucas just said about his. Peyton on the other hand didn't look to please at this new information, serves her right.

"Always HBIL, I will do anything for my second favorite guy." Rachel replied dabbing at her eyes and I smiled. I'm glad they have that bond and she was able to be there for him over the years and it made my heart ache that I never knew how deep their bond was. I thought before looking at everyone else. As I look around, they all seem to still be in awe but one. Peyton looked heartbroken and now I know why he wouldn't look at me. Do I look as hurt by his revelation as Peyton did? Was it a bad idea for this to put him the spot like this? I hope not. I grimace at my own pain of the outcome this could have lead to.

"Uh um," He cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We have three amazing and beautiful kids, twin girls who just turned 5 years old and a son who just turned 3 years old. Their names are, and don't judge me for the names I didn't pick them." He laughed as Rachel and I hit him. How dare he talk about their names they are unique. "But I have to admit they're beautiful London Karen Scott, Schuyler (Sky-ler) Madeline Scott, and Easton Keith Scott. London has my wife features and i color but with blonde hair and Sky has my eye color and her hair is brown with blonde streaks but thankfully have her features too. And the girls are just like their mom. Funny, outgoing, and they talk a lot, I mean you can never get them to stop talking." He laughed when I hit him in the arm. "But East is all me, he is like a little replica of me. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes and you think you went back in time to when i was a baby. They are all my pride and joy, well along with my wife too, but...words can't explain how happy I am about them."

"Let just hope he doesn't get your stupidity and stays out anything dealing with love triangles." I teased but was completely serious and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You will get to meet them tomorrow." He finished, and I wondered if that was true. I mean will they be this excepting when they find out the truth, I wasn't.

"So, what's been going on with you two, Skills and Bevin?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing really, I moved back here just a little over a year ago from college and I'm the assistant coach for the TH Ravens. It's going to be like old times, coaching alongside Lucas here, only difference is we will be the one doing the yelling and not the one being yelled at."

"Yeah I know what you mean, this should be fun" Lucas laughed.

"It will be." Skills said joining as everyone else rolled their eyes at them. "But yeah other than that there is Bev, we have been back together for a good 6 months." He nodded.

"What about you, Mouth?" Peyton asked.

"Oh well, I am a sports broadcaster for ESPN NY, I have been doing this for the last three years, starting off as an intern my senior year and they gave me a full time position when I graduated." Mouth said.

"Is there a special lady in your life?" Peyton asked and I am wondering why the hell she wanted to know and seems like I wasn't the only one.

"Why the hell you want to know Peytwhore?" Rachel glared at her.

"What Rachel meant to say," mouth cut in kissing the redhead's forehead calming her down. "Is yes, I have been married to Rachel for the last five years." He finished with a huge smile on his face, which made me smile.

"Rachel's married, right and I'm the Grim Reaper" Peyton said as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. What the hell is wrong with her tonight?

"Yes I'm married and I have a daughter named Samantha, and if you don't believe me, ask Brooke and Lucas." Rachel said glaring at the dirty blonde. I know she hates it when people say things like that about her, that's the main reason she didn't want to return and I don't blame her. I'm starting to rethink staying myself.

"So Luke, are you up for a game of basketball?" I hear Skills asked changing the subject.

"No" I answered, but was ignored.

"Yeah let me get the ball" Lucas answered and before he could move I grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Just one game?" he asked me.

"Lucas, the doctor said..."

"Don't over exert myself and I promise pretty girl I want. It's just a pick-up game." He tried his best to convince me.

"But still what if something happens to you." I say still trying to convince him. "I mean lately, you get tired just from playing with the kids too long. How are you going to handle a pick-up game Broody." I asked as fear begins the grab at my heart.

"I will be fine and we will only go to ten, I promise." He said and after a while I relented and nodded my head.

"Just be extra careful." I say as he pulled me into a hug and held me tight so I could hear his heartbeat, bringing a calm feeling over me.

"I promise to be extra extra careful," I say with a laugh. "And if I get hurt, I will even let you kiss the boo boos away." He said laughing again.

"I bet you would love that, wouldn't you?" I smirked.

"I would very much love that and I might just return the favor.' He said winking at me.

"You better." I reply. "or otherwise there will be no more of that." I say in flux seriousness.

"Now we can't have that. That just want to do," he stated.

"Glad you see it my way." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you Mr. Scott" I say showing my dimples.

"I love you too Mrs. Scott" he replied, leaning down kissing me harder this time.

"Ugh get a room." Rachel yelled as Mouth laughed. I pulled back with red burning through my cheeks and Lucas had a smirk on his face.

"Now that I think about it that is a good idea HSIL" he stated moving his eyes to Rachel.

I turned and looked at everyone else finally remembering where we was and my smile dropped as they stood there gaping at us.

"Surprise" I say with a timid smile.

Haley and Peyton were staring at the ring on my left hand; Bevin, Skills, and Nathan were just standing there not knowing what to do. Mouth and Rachel were the only ones that had no reaction to this news. "Look guys…" I start, but I was cut off from Haley and Bevin squealing as they ran over to us to give us hugs. Their squeals broke the remaining few out of their shock.

"Why didn't y'all tell us?" Haley asked. I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry.

"Umm…see we kind of just went on a trip with Mouth and Rachel and we all eloped together sort of. It was kind of last minute." I say watching her face. "I mean not even a lot people know, I mean with our jobs and everything it was just Karen, Routh…"

"So it wasn't even a real wedding." Peyton smirk cutting me off, see this is what I wanted to avoid. "So it was a mistake and you probably got pregnant and trapped him." She continued and everyone stared at her in shock. I looked at her and search my once best friend, and saw the hurt in her eyes and looked down.

"Watch it, bitch." Rachel said at the same time Lucas said.

"Watch it, Peyton." Lucas growled. She went to talk, but was cut off by him. "You better be careful what you say next because I will not take what you say lightly. You upset my wife and you will deal with me. Do you understand?" He asked and I looked up to see her jaw clench but she nodded her head, as everyone was still stunned into silence. "I said do you understand?" he asked again and I didn't understand what he was doing. I looked at his face and saw the anger all over it.

"I got it." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Good, now apologize…"

"I'm not apologizing to that…" but was effectively cut off by Lucas glare.

"Lucas its ok…" I start.

"No it's not okay. You had to put up with her shit during the last time we were together and it almost crushed you. It's got to stop." He said and I put my head down, I know he wasn't mad at me, but it didn't do anything to help me, because I knew he was right. "Now I said Peyton, apologize." He demanded, leaving no room for discussion.

"I'm sorry Brooke" she said and I could hear the tears in her voice but she didn't let her glare at me waver.

"It's okay Peyton" I look up and give her an apologetic smile.

"Peyton if you're not going to treat my wife and our relationship with respect then I don't want to hear you say anything to us at all…" continued but Haley cut him off this time.

"Luke, that's not fair." Haley defended Peyton.

"No, what she just said isn't fair. She can't just pull this shit when she doesn't get her way. Look Peyton I know you are heartbroken, but you can't take that out on others. Brooke had put aside her feelings for you and now you need to do the same. I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't love you, and I think you know deep down that you don't love me either. You will get there, but I will not aid and abet your feelings while you degrade my relationship with Brooke in front my face. This is my first and last time telling you this so take this as a warning. If I hear you talking about Brooke again, I will cut you from our life fully. The only reason I'm not now because for some reason Brooke gives a shit about you and how you feel, but you are walking on a thin line with me so advise you to check yourself before you come at us again. Do you understand me?" He said staring her down as we all sat in silence.

"Yeah, I understand," she replied with tears staining her cheeks. I have never seen Lucas so mad at anyone except Dan and not even then did he didn't seem so upset and disappointed at one person. He rose and letting go of my hand.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have kids to get home to. Do you have a problem with that too?" he asked, not really expecting an answer because he walked away. I sat there stunned by his departure.

"Go" Rachel said, nudging me towards Lucas. I look at her and she looked like a proud mother and I shook my head at her and got up. I looked around at everyone and they looked at me.

"I'm sorry y'all, it was really nice seeing all y'all again. How about y'all take a rain-check on the basketball game?" I asked the boys and they nodded their heads still in shock of what just happened. "Okay, we will see you tomorrow at Karen's Café for noon. Rachel and Mouth, Samantha is welcome to stay the night I really missed her over the past two weeks." I rambled out apologies and as I backed up.

"Brooke, just go and tell Lucas I'm proud of him and give my baby a kiss for me." Rachel stated. I glared at her, but I ran to my car to catch up with my husband.

_And the drama begins, _was the thought that flew through my head as I drove home.

**So there you have it, I don't know not really a fan if this chapter but I hoped you like it. **

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Dianehermans**\- First I would like to thank you for being the first to review on the last chapter. And here is your Brucas moment I hope you like it. Tell me how what you think, I hope hear your thoughts on this chapter too.

**Keep it coming, **

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Sandygirl-** Welcome to the GGMY review club, (totally just made that up) I am glad you loved the story so far. I hope your thoughts on this chapter also. I am also glad you like the mystery around Brucas, I mean whats the fun in knowing everything right off the bat lol ;). I agree Peyton is totally a creeper, let's see where she will end up in this whole Brucas romance. Tell me what you think.

**Adoringly yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Bjq**\- Here is the update and I hope you liked it and i look forward to hearing from you. Yes, HSIL and HBIL means Honorary Sister/Brother in Law. I know you really didn't get to much of a reaction out Peyton in this chapter but hopefully you will in the chapters to come. Let me know what you think.

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lanae96**\- Yes they are married lol was I that obvious? Well here is chapter 4, I didn't really like it but i hope you did, I just feel as if there is something off about this chapter. But I hope you liked it. Your right Peyton needs to get a life, she is a little creepy. Tell me what you really think.

**Love and kisses,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lovelybeauty468**\- Hey Bree! So wow, if you keep leaving reviews like this I will never stop writing lol, but seriously I enjoyed your review and I want to thank you for your input. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too, and I really look forward to here your thoughts on this one also. I wish they did too but that is another think that didn't go the way I wanted it too. lol and your welcome, glad I could be of service ;) I am glad you could tell that it was from Lucas point of view from the beginning and I actually pulled it off :') I didn't think I could do it. I hope you knew it was Brooke's for this chapter too, and I will try my best to keep that going (fingers crossed). LOL everything will be reveal in due time lol hopefully next chapter will be a flashback, well not really flashbacks you will see, and I'm glad you liked the Laley scene it was pretty cute :). Hopefully your confusion will be cleared up soon. I hope Jamie is in the next chapter but I want know till I start writing, so hopefully he finally makes his appearance, along with the other kids. Routh are adorable aren't they LMAO I am glad you're not upset about Rucas not being together, though that would be and interesting story in its own, I mean that would be a miracle in the making lol. I hope Rucas friendship do rival Laley, I have no problems with the Laley friendship I just think that Rucas friendship would much more funnier than Laley, but I can see Rachel getting to Lucas in a way Haley never could. I mean she is practically the reason he reacted the way in this chapter. And about that did you think that was over the top? Sorry but no HSIL/HBIL it does stand for that but that would very Rachel wouldn't it, I might have to rethink that. I mean it sounds so much more original, I might just have to steal that. ;), we will see. Sammy is pretty awesome I will probably post some pictures of the kids soon, I hope of all the characters. I think you like Sam, the twins, and East that are pretty epic when that are together. LMAO I agree on how Peyton needs to stop, I mean did you read her convo with Brooke, glad it was cut off. She never learns. I am glad you liked Lucas speech I though it was going over board but he felt as if needed to be said so Peyton could hear and I doubt she was really listening. and the phoenix is really Brucas and this story will really show how his words are truly real. Everything that happen the last 5 years represent his words in someway. I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear from you.

**All my love,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.-** I cant wait to read your next chapter for both of your stories. I hope you update soon.

**Arubagirl0926**\- First I would like to welcome you to the GGMY review club, LOL, and I am glad you decided to review. I am glad you like the story so far and I hope continue to like the story. I hope you liked the chapter and hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter also.

**Faithfully yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Jdubbs**\- I would like to welcome you to the GGMY review club, LOL, I am glad you like the chapter and I hope you loved this one too. I love Brucas together they just make a beautiful yet unpredictable couple. You are right Peyton really does need to back the hell off and I'm glad Lucas actually told her that in this chapter. The question is, Is she really going to listen? I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

**Don't be a stranger,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

* * *

**Well there you have it people hope you liked the chapter and I apologize if you didn't. If you have any questions or just want rant about the chapter, just leave a review.**

**Review Review Review, they are appreciated and needed.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**I am extremely sorry for the late update I have been unbelievably busy this past month. Thank you Dianehermans and Lovelybeauty468 for staying on me to get my update out there. I hope you all love the chapter. Here it go….and I own nothing at least I think I don't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am extremely sorry for the late update I have been unbelievably busy this past month. Thank you Dianehermans and Lovelybeauty468 for staying on me to get my update out there. I hope you all love the chapter. Here it go…and I own nothing at-least I think I don't.**

**Chapter 5: All You Got To Do Is Breathe**

"Hi folks, I am the pilot. We'll be landing in another 5 minutes. It looks like it's a scorcher out there today. Local temperature is 97 degrees and the time is 4:38 pm. Welcome to The Big Apple." The pilot came over the loud speaker

At last, I can't wait until a get look at her sexy body again. I can't begin to comprehend why I went so long without being with her, for six years and she is precisely what I need now. I still recollect how she felt in my arms and the smell of strawberries and vanilla hit my nose when she ambulates into a room. Yes, we have had our ups and downs, but we are soul mates. She will be mine, because people who are meant to be always found their way at the end.

"Excuse me, Sir" the woman next to me cut into my thoughts. She was sexy and I would so bang that. "Can you help me with my bag?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, no problem" I say rising from my seat. As I hand her, her bag I realize then, that reuniting with dimples will have to wait. "How about I buy you a drink?"

* * *

The sun was just at its peak when the Scott family made it to the Café that have been in their family for 24 years now. The kids and their parents walked down the street without a care in the world. One of the kids was, Easton Keith Nathaniel Scott is also known as East, dressed in what he would call his Sunday best with a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a gray &amp; blue sweater vest over it and black creased jeans and a pair of Jordan's. On either side of him were his sisters, London Karen Elizabeth Scott is also known as Lizzy, dressed in a purple dress with black tights, a blue jean jacket and black ankle boots, she had her hair down in curls with a black bow in her head. His other side was Schuyler Madeline Haley Scott is also known as Maddie, dressed in a black shirt with red and white stars on it and a pink bow around the waist with red shorts, silver sandals, and red white and black flower headband. Walking behind the kids was an unusual couple that made Perfect sense. Brooke Penelope Scott walked down the sidewalk in a white shirt with a red jacket and red skinny jeans, white 5 inch heels in the arms of her husband. Lucas Eugene Scott was 25 and had perhaps everything he wanted out of life a family, a loving wife and a good job. As it walked to his mom's café with his family, he enjoyed moments like these. Being in their hometown changed Lucas and Brooke for the better. Not that either of them needed changing, but it was different from the hustle and bustle of New York and with more space. They walk into Karen's Café for the first time as a family.

"I will be right with you" a voice called after hearing the bell ring above the door.

Lucas scanned the room for the voice, spotting her taking a couple's order. A huge smile flitted across his face when she saw her. He pointed her out to the kids and to his wife.

"Grandma" the kids yelled, running toward her.

Karen Roe Hargrove was a mother of two, a wife for five years, a home owner, a café owner; but never had she ever thought she would be a grandmother at 43 years old. When she turned around and saw three kids running towards her, she thought they had to have made a mistake. She looked up to find the parents of the kids and saw two faces she hasn't seen in 6 years smiling at her. She looked back down at the kids hugging her legs and saw the resemblance in their features and knew she was now a proud grandmother of three beautiful kids.

"And who are these beautiful kids in front of me" she said, kneeling down

"I'm Schuyler Madeline Haley Scott, grandma" Schuyler said. "But you can call me Maddie" she finished with a smile.

"That's pretty name Schuyler, is okay if I call you Sky instead?' Karen asked and Schuyler nodded her head.

"My name is London Karen Elizabeth Scott" London said, bringing Karen's attention to her.

"Really," Karen replied and London nodded her head. "You know my name is Karen too?" she asked and London's eyes went wide with surprise and shook her head no. "Yep, my name is Karen Roe Hargrove." She finished.

"Wow," London said. "That is so cool."

Karen nodded her head and looked at the little boy between the two girls. She felt as if she went back 22 years and was looking at her son at the age of three. "And what's your name little man?" She asked still smiling.

"Hi grandma, I am Easton Keith Nathaniel Scott" He said. "And I am three" he said, holding up three fingers.

Karen laughed and replied "Well nice to meet you" she said picking him upward. "You know, you look just like your daddy?"

"Mommy may have said that once or trice." East said with a smile.

"And talk like your mother" she laughed "Oh God, that's just what we need, your parents reincarnated." She said looking at the parents while putting down East. "Brooke and Lucas you better get over here and give me a hug, you have a lot of explaining to do." She finished in flux anger.

"Hey Ma, I missed you!" Lucas said, walking over to his mother bringing her into a hug.

"I missed you too!" she replied. "It's been far too long son, far too long" she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

Brooke held back as she watched her husband greet one of the few women she saw as a mother, and is in a way her mother now. She stayed glued in her spot not moving forward or backwards; basically scared shitless. I mean this woman in front of her is in all aspects her mother and she hasn't seen her in six years. Would she be mad they she married her son without her knowledge? Would Karen be mad she didn't keep in touch more often as she should? What about the kids? Brooke didn't even tell her she had grand-kids, what type of daughter-in-law is she? These were the thoughts that ran through Brooke's head as she still stood rooted to her spot, staring at the woman in front of her. Her thoughts came to an end when she ultimately noticed Karen staring back at her.

"Come here" Karen grinned gesturing with her hand to come forward and holding her arms wide open. Brooke took off in a run toward her and embraced her as her eyes started to become a river. "Welcome Home, my daughter" Karen whispered into her ear, causing the tears to shed from Brooke's eyes and her arms to hold tighter around her.

"I missed you" Brooke said. "Mom" she added to the end, putting a smile both their faces.

Lucas looked on with pride and admiration. He was happy that his wife and mother got along so well. He knew Brooke was hesitated about seeing his mother again because she thought she would be disappointed in them but looking at them now. He was glad his mother was being so accepting and that his wife's mind was now clear of guilt and of unworthiness.

The bell above the door rang, signaling that a customer had arrived, causing Brooke and Karen to pull away. "Why don't you guys go find a seat and I will be over, okay." Karen said, wiping Brooke's cheeks, trying to remove all traces of tears. Brooke nodded as Lucas picked up East and headed to a booth. While Brooke grabbed the girls' hands and followed after him.

* * *

_Married, not just married, but had kids too, specially three_. Is the phrase that continued to run through her brain as she made her way into the kitchen after getting dressed for brunch with everyone? To think they lasted five years together, I mean it is Brooke and Lucas. Don't get her wrong, she was glad they were together, ecstatic even, but all of this seem so, so surreal. They could scarcely last 6 months in high school, but a year after they get out of high school and have completely different lives they get married.

"There is my lovely wife." She heard a voice from behind her as she made coffee, formally putting her thoughts in a comatose state.

"They lasted 5 years." She voiced her thoughts, confusing her husband.

"Who lasted 5 years?" Nathan asked his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Just think, we have had nieces and nephews for five years and we knew nothing about it" she continued not acknowledging him talking. "I should be mad at them, hell I am mad at them. I mean, they hid big news from us for close to six years. I mean huge, Area 51 huge breed news." She ranted getting madder the more she talks about it. "I mean how dare they pull a Naley and get married without us, and I better be a godmother." She finished.

"Hales, breathe." Nathan laughed, kissing her forehead. "I'm pretty sure they have a very good explanation and of course you are a godmother, if they know what's good for them." He continued to laugh.

She smiled and melted in his embrace. "Thank you"

"For what"

"For being the love of my life." She said giving him a kiss.

"Well that's a given." He smirked, kissing her again.

"Ewe" a little voice from behind them said. "Move it to the bedroom" the little boy told his parents climbing on the bar stool. "I think I need a lobotomy"

Haley and Nathan laughed at their son. "Where you get that from?" Haley said.

"Uncle Skills" Jamie shrugged.

Haley shook her head. "I am going to kill him." She said under her breath, "So baby, you ready to meet your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas?" she asked handing him an orange juice.

"Aren't they my godparents?" Jaime asked, drinking his juice.

"Yeah and they have kids of their own around your age but they are girls and little boy who is 3 years old. So, I want you to make your cousins feel welcomed okay." Nathan told him and he nodded his head.

"I can't wait to meet them." He replied, getting up from his seat.

"Well let's go." She said grabbing the car and house keys, "We have to meet in 10 minutes at Grandma Karen's Café."

* * *

"Auntie Brooke," yelled a small voice from the door, followed by the sound of little feet shuffling across the floor. Brooke turned around and saw her god-daughter.

"There is my Sammy bear," she said, rising from her seat. "And don't you look beautiful this morning." she continued picking up Samantha.

"Thank you" Sam said with a huge grin on her face.

Lucas looked toward the door as everyone started turning up. Rachel and Mouth slowly making their way over in deep conversation. He can see his brother, sister-in-law and who he assumed was Jamie talking to his mom. Peyton, Skill, Bevin, and brunette girl that look around the age 19 walk in through the door. He sighed seeing that the time has finally come for the people he once called family to his other family. "Cheery" He said getting his wife's attention. Brooke tore her attention from the little girl in her lap to look at her husband. He nodded his head towards the group of people heading towards them. Causing her to turn head, once she saw the group of people she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was sure to be a long morning.

Peyton searched the room for the love if her life and the bitch she once called her best friend. When she spotted them, her jaw dropped before clenching in anger. Her mind had cook up the idea that was some type of dream of just a joke, but as she looks at the kids sitting at the table that have their mother and father's features. She knows that it was all real. She reluctantly followed the group in front of her and dragged her companion along. Here goes nothing was her last thought before reaching the bed.

Haley looked over at the table that held her brother-in-law and her new sister-in-law. When she spotted the little girl next to her best friend. The girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she looked so much like Brooke in other ways. There was another girl next to her that had sandy blonde hair, but look to have brown eyes. She continued to scan the girl trying to find anything other than the hair that looked like her blonde friend but found none of the sorts. Her eyes continued to drift to the little sitting in her best friends lap. She could see the resemblance in him as a smile drew across her face. The boy reminded her of the little boy she used to follow around when they were younger. Her eyes then drifted to the girl in her other best friend's lap through her for a loop. The girl to be the same age as the boy but looked nothing like either of her best friends. As she studied the girl some more she could see that the little girl did not in fact belong to them but to the red head she had come to dislike six years ago. She took her sons hand and walked forward to meet the family of five that she recently found out about.

Jamie walked along his mother as she dragged him to a table in the back that held two adults, two kids around his age and two kids that seem to be younger. He wonders if this was his godparents and he hoped they were, especially the woman. The woman looked to be something that came out a TV. Jamie was entranced when he noticed the brunette beauty that held a little girl in her arms. He suddenly envied the blonde head guy that looked like him. That is when a thought crossed the six year olds mind…

"Mom is there something you need to tell me?" he asked his mom bringing her and himself to a stop.

"What you mean baby?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"That man is not my father is he" he asked seriously as his mom's mouth dropped. "Because we have a lot of similarities." Staring at the man.

"Yeah, Hales is there something you need to tell us." Brooke smirked as Haley was still in shock over what her son just said. Nathan picked up his son and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I had my reservations also, but you are mine kiddo" he half whispered.

"Nathan, I heard that." Haley said officially coming out of shock. "And no there is nothing I need to tell you, you little heathen. That is you dad's brother and your uncle Lucas." She finished giving Lucas as much of a hug as she possibly could with the little boy in her lap.

"Oh okay." Jamie said content with the answer.

"So this J-Luke" Lucas said looking at his nephew. "I haven't seen you since you were smaller than this little monster right here. Jamie eyes widen and he knew thought maybe this dude can't be that bad.

"Brooke I would like for you to meet your nephew and godson James Lucas Scott." Haley introduced the two. Jamie moves his eyes back to beauty sitting in front of him and wiggle his way out of his father's arms. He fixed his clothes and hair and walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Hi my name is James Lucas Scott" he introduced himself completely ignoring the fact that his mom just introduced him two seconds ago.

"Hi there handsome" Brooke said and his cheeks turned red at the compliment. "My name is Brooke Penelope Scott" she told him.

"You are beautiful" he said and all the adults laughed at the obvious signs of the little boy first crush.

"You not to bad looking yourself," she replied making the boy blush again.

"Hey" Lucas yelled to the little boy in mock jealousy "Get your hands off my woman" making everyone laugh.

"Hush up Lucas" Brooke said with smile hitting her husband in the shoulder. "You know I'm a one man kind of woman" Lucas smiled hearing this, "but I have to say J-Luke here might just change my mind." She said turning back to the little boy in front her who had a huge grin on her face. East made a complaint along with his father making everyone else laugh.

"J-Luke, I guess neither one of us get her." Lucas said with a pout as East climbed out of his lap into his mother's, officially ending the debate and pushing Sam out of her lap also. Brooke kissed his lips causing all the kids to ewe.

"So, what are these little ones names?" the young brunette asked.

"This little one right here" Lucas begun "is Easton Keith Nathaniel Scott." He continued, ruffling his little boy hair, before turning towards the girls. "And these little munchkins are my pride and joy Schuyler Madeline Haley Scott and London Karen Elizabeth Scott" he said with a huge smile while Brooke rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "And this little bit is Rachel and Month's daughter and our god-daughter, Samantha Brooklyn McFadden. He finished as the little girl climbed into his lapped.

"You can call me Maddie" the brown-eyed little girl said.

"You can call me Lizzie" said the blue-eyed one, causing the forest green-eyed woman to tear up.

"And what do you want me to call you cutie" Haley asked the little boy in Brooke's lap.

"East or Lil Scott" east said still snuggled into mother.

"Is it okay if I call you Lil Nate" Nathan asked squatting down to be eye level with the little boy. Easton eyes lit up at his new nickname.

"Daddy you hear that, I have a new nickname" East told Lucas.

"Yeah munchkin I heard it buddy." Lucas said with smile.

"So how did you two get back together?" Peyton ask talking for the first time.

"Ooh I love this story" London said. Followed by a course of me toos' from Sky and Sam.

"How about we sit down an order first because it's a long story." Lucas said. Everyone started to sit down around the table all patiently waiting to see just how the Brucas love story came about. "It started with her trying to help me calm down on the biggest night of my life, well at least for me it did."

"All you have to do is breathe and you can do anything you want" Brooke said the exact words she told him that night, that seem so long ago.

"Yeah and from that point I guess it was…complicated" Lucas laughed going into the story nobody thought would ever be told.

* * *

**So there you have it, I know it's been a while I hope you are still hanging in there with me. I know this chapter might suck but I will try my best to do better next time. **

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Sandygirl**\- First I would like to thank you for being the first to review on the last chapter. I glad you really liked the chapter and I hope you like this chapter also. I always felt as if Lucas never stood up for his relationship with Brooke and I never really like Peyton so I will tell there will be more of Lucas telling Peyton off in this story. I hope to hear from you and if you stuck with me I will like to thank you. I hope to get the next chapter out there quicker so cross your fingers.

**Adoringly yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Vampangel25-** I would like to welcome you to the GGMY review club, LOL, I am glad you like the chapter and I hope you loved this one too. There will be no Pucas in this story under any circumstances, more like Lucas telling Peyton off and Peyton getting her ass handed to her eventually. I hope to hear from you on this chapter. I apologize for taking so long and I will like to thank you in advance for hanging in there with me.

**Hear from you soon,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Arubagirl0926- **I am glad you lived the chapter and I hope you like this one also. I am sincerely sorry for taking so long to update. I never thought a job can take up so much of my time. I hope you like chapter.

**Faithfully yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Dianehermans- **Hey girlie, I will like to thank you for staying on me about this update and I hope I didn't disappoint too much. I will try my absolute best to write this next chapter soon and get it up there. I will really try my absolute best and if I am taking too long please feel free to tell me. I hope you like the chapter

**Keep it coming,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lanae96- **Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update I hope you are still interested in the story. Hopefully the next chapter come out faster, I promise to try my absolute best. So tell me what think about this chapter.

**Love and kisses,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Bjq- **Spectacular, really? I don't know about that but I do appreciate it and look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lovelybeauty468- **I am glad you like the chapter and I am sorry it took me so long to update and I will try my best to not do it again. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter. And I agree Peyton is annoying and oddly enough something is having me lean toward them not being drunk at all it just happen that way. All should be revealed in the next chapter as this chapter hopefully lead to. Again sorry for taking so long to update. Tell me how you really feel.

**All my love,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**B- **Me either, that have absolutely have to be my favorite part of all. I hope to heare frome you again. Sorry for me taking so long with the update and I hope you stuck around for the next chapter. Tell me how you really feel.

**With Love and Hope,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Guest- **Thank you for your review who ever you are and I hope to hear from you for this chapter. And no that is not the plot line at all I mean the really the only reason she is in the story is for Lucas to do some must needed ranting and for to say things I wish it would have told her in the show if it went the way I wanted it to. Tell me how you really feel.

**With smiles,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Once Upon a Time**

"So I'm going to start from the very beginning," Lucas said looking at Brooke. "Which is what lead me to New York in the first place." He gave Brooke a kiss on the forehead, while Brooke squeezed his leg.

"And I will fill in the parts he forgets to say" Brooke said with a smirk, kissing Lucas again and causing everyone else to laugh. "and you can tell them everything, it's okay" she told Lucas and he made a concerned face asking if she was ready for people to know about and Brooke only nodded.

"It was night of the championship game." Lucas started. "The night I flew to go see Peyton" he said talking to Haley and Nathan and they nodded their heads Brooke grimaced at the reason he had went there and was glad that never happened. Lucas rubs her arm because exactly what she was thinking.

"I thought you didn't get there to the next afternoon. What were you doing the night before and all day before I saw you?" Peyton jumped in hoping like hell for some type of reason things turned out the way they did.

"You will see" Brooke glared at her. "And never said thank you because if wasn't for you we wouldn't be together now, so thank you." She finished as she saw realization hit Peyton like a ton of bricks.

"You were there." she whispered.

"Like I was saying…

**_Flashback 6 years 5 months ago…._**

"Tomorrow night, you play for the Division II title." Whitey told the team the night before the championship game. "However, in my opinion, you can go up against any college squad in the nation." He paused as all the boys hooted and hollered. "Now, for those of you who have won a championship, I don't have to remind you how good it makes you feel." He said looking at the two brothers on his team. "The rest of you will just have to trust me. Now, I want you to go home and hit the sheets... preferably alone." He finished talking and the team went to the locker room.

Lucas walked up to Whitey. "Coach."

"Go home, Luke." Whitey said.

"Actually," Lucas started again ignoring him. "I was thinking I was gonna watch a little bit more tape."

"Lucas, you've been a great assistant coach this year and someday you're gonna take over the team, but for now, you take orders from me." Whitey said. "Go home and go to bed

"All right." Lucas turned to walk away

Whitey continued to talk "And no late-night cyber chats with long-distance Blondie."

"All right." Lucas laughed and walked off again.

* * *

Nathan came outside of the gym looking for Haley and his son. He finally spots them and walks over to them. "There's my little track star." He said

"Oh, sweetie, he is..." She said talking to Jamie.

"Ball." Jamie yelled out.

"Did you hear that? He just said "ball."" Nathan said. "I swear he just said "ball."" He turned and saw Lucas coming out of the gym and excitedly said, "He said "ball," man."

"He's definitely your son! And he's a lucky kid." Lucas said walking up to the couple. "You look more and more like me every day." He continued ruffling Jamie's head.

"Say it again." Haley coursed. "Say it again. Ball. Ball." Most mothers would be horrified of their child first word not being mama but not Haley James she was thankful that her one-year old was talking.

* * *

Lucas walks into Nathan and Haley's living room to see his best friend humming to Jamie as he plays with the ball. "Hey" he said walking up to her.

"Hi" she replies tiredly running her fingers through her hair. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4:30." He replied squatting down to play with Jamie "I couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah, neither could he." Haley said pulling Jamie all the way on her lap. "You just excited about seeing Peyton or the game or what?"

"Actually, Peyton's not coming." Lucas said sitting down in the arm chair. "She couldn't get away from work."

"I'm sorry, Luke." Not seeming the least bit sorry. "I guess that's life in the music business."

Lucas thinks about Peyton for a second before replying "I guess." He scoffs. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Sometimes." Was Haley's reply to question. "Especially when I see you chasing your dreams of being a writer." She continued thinking about her career. "But, I'll get back to chasing my dreams someday."

"All I have to show for my writing career is a stack of rejection letters." He said matter of factly. "Besides, when I see the three of you together..." he paused and looked at Haley. "I just want what you guys have."

Haley looked at Lucas and started saying, "You know we could not have done this last year without you living here and helping. Between school and basketball and Jamie..." she takes a breath before continuing "I know it's hard to be away from Peyton."

But the girl on the blonde mind was not that of his curly head girlfriends, it was the face of the girl that got away that he truly missed. He shook her out of his head before he begin to talk. "We all made sacrifices." He said beginning to stand up. "I mean, for the first time in your academic career, you're getting B's." he tried get away from the serious situation.

"It was B-plus, okay?" she laughed and Lucas started walking away. "Hey." She called to him.

Lucas turned around to look at Haley. "Yeah?"

"You're a part of this family, and you always will be." She with a huge smiled once she got his attention.

"Thanks." A smile graced his face at the statement before he looked at Jamie. "Night, little man." He said walking off.

"Ball." Jamie said again pointing at the ball on the floor.

"Yes." Haley said kissing the top of his head. "I will get your ball."

* * *

Lucas walks in to the gym and sees Nathan playing "Little early, aren't you?"

"Maybe after tonight people will look at me as a champion again, not a point-shaver." He said looking at Lucas.

"We're gonna win this one, little brother." He finished taking the ball from Nathan.

"Oh, yeah" Nathan says before running to the hoop to complete the ally-hoop that his brother just shot.

1 hour later at the basketball game…

Sports' announcer's voice came over the speaker saying "This is the ultimate Cinderella story. For years the Cobras have been perennial doormats, but this season, under the leadership of Nathan Scott, their fortunes have changed."

Lucas starts yelling at the players "Attack the gap! Attack the gap!" following every moment they make. "Get back on "D"! Come on!" He said after they made the shot. The other team made a shot and Lucas through his paper down in frustration, while Whitey sits back smiling at what have become of the boys he so carefully taught. "Look high-low! Look high-low!" he continued pointing at his teammates, continuing to amuse Whitey.

"After a game that's seen 17 lead changes, we're all tied up with less than a minute to go in the fourth." The sport's announcer came back on after the opposing team called a timeout. "Scott's been carrying this team, but does he have enough left in his tank?"

"Ok... Listen up..." Lucas starts but remembers he is not the coach when he sees Whitey join them in the circle. "Sorry, coach. What's the game plan?"

Whitey looks at Lucas like a proud father. "You tell me." Lucas face took on one of confusion. "You know, I told you someday that you'd be taking over." Lucas looked at the clock not really believing his ears. "Well, this is it." Whitey touched Lucas on the arm "You're ready." He continued. "Go on. Bring us home." He said with a wink, leaving a distraught Lucas on the court with the team.

"It appears Whitey Durham is headed to the locker room I guess that leaves the Cobras under the leadership of assistant coach Lucas Scott, who used to play for Durham once upon a time." sport's announcer said to the confused crowd.

The team looks at Lucas and he looks at the time before turning back to the team. "Okay. Heads up." He says grabbing the clipboard. "We're gonna go man-to-man, full-court press." He said, drawing the play. "I want you to force the ball sidelines. Anticipate this pass over the top." He said looking at the team. "When we get the ball back, they're gonna double-team, so I want you to stagger screens here and here." He points out on the board before turning to Nathan. "Nathan, ball's in your hands."

"Whatever you say... coach." He smirked rising into a standing position.

Lucas looked at the team. "All right. Let's win this. On three." He said. They all put their hands in. "One, two, three."

"Cobras!" everyone yelled.

"Hey, Nate!" Lucas yelled out to his brother. "Maybe you want to consider the fade away." He continued when he turned around.

"Fade way's weak, man." Nathan said smiling and jogging backwards.

"All right, match up by the 12! Switch off screens!" Lucas yelled to the players

There was a few seconds left on the clock and the Cobras intercepted the ball. They continued to pass the ball around to the last possible second before passing it to Nathan. He did the fade away and shot the ball up for a three-pointer and made it right when the buzzer went off.

"They won" Haley yelled getting up.

"Whoo" Lucas said looking at the score board. Whitey smiles at the screen in the locker room at his team. Confetti starts to fall around them bringing Lucas back to senior year at the championship game.

**Flashback**…

"It's you." Lucas said looking Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me..." Lucas forced out his mouth as he went to the girl the love of his life pushed him to. "It's you. It's you, Peyton." _Brooke _it wanted to say but that was not the name that came out his mouth. She no longer wanted him and now he had to settle for what he could get. So he kissed her with all he had trying to get the spark he had with the Cheery brunette but it never came, and in that moment Lucas Scott started to believe the lie everyone else have chanted for the last two years.

**Flashback ends…**

Lucas watches his family, Nathan, Haley and Jamie celebrate the cobras win and thought about the bubbly brunette he wanted by his side at the moment but shook the thoughts out of his mind and let the pictures of his girlfriend fill is head.

* * *

Lucas turned and faced Coach Whitey as he walked to him. "Good job, son. You ran that final play just like I would have."

"Maybe so, but you sure do know how to kick a guy out of the nest." Lucas said.

Whitey chuckled putting his hand on his shoulder. "Lucas, you were always a great player, but you're an even better coach." Lucas smiled at that "There's nothing more I can teach you, which is why this is my final game."

Lucas let the smile fall. "Coach."

But Whitey was having any of it. "I've already talked to the dean and the A.D. about it." He said cutting him off. "They've never had a student coach before, but, then again, they've never had a championship before, either. They both agreed that you're ready."

Lucas looked dumb folded. "I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you'll always remember there are more important things in life than basketball." Whitey said shaking Lucas's hand.

"So, what about you?" he said gesturing toward his coach. "I mean, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Now that I'm retired, probably go to basketball games and yell at the coach." Coach said with a smile looking at Lucas.

"I would agree with that as well, but, after a season like that, the D-I Scouts have got to take notice." A journalist asked Nathan.

"Right now, I'm just happy with playing the game. If there's one thing this year's taught me it's that the most important thing is my family." Nathan replied.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas said grabbing Nathan's attention. "The bus is leaving."

"Okay." Nathan said before turning back to the journalist. "Hey, thanks for your time." He shook his hand before grabbing his back and walking to his brother.

"So, how'd it go?" Lucas asked while walking out of the locker room.

Nathan smiled. "That was the first time in a year I didn't get asked about point-shaving."

"All right." Lucas replied glad things were looking up for the both of them and they both walked outside to be stopped by Haley.

"Hi, sweetie." Haley said to Nathan.

"Hey, you ready?" Nathan asked his wife.

"You should ride with the team. We just wanted to say goodbye." She said walking to them giving Nathan a kiss.

"Get some sleep, kiddo." Nathan said ruffling Jamie's hair. "See you at home."

"See you, Hales." Lucas said walking towards the bus.

"See you." She said walking away.

"Hey, Scott. You got a cute kid." Some random guy on the sidelines said. "Wonder if he'll grow up to be a cheater like his old man. Just think" he paused and looked at his friends, "you could teach him to shave and shave points."

Nathan goes over and chokes the guy. "Why don't I shave your face on the pavement?" He says through gritted teeth.

Lucas rushed over to them and pulls Nathan off of him "Hey! Come on, Nate. Come on. Nate! Get on the bus." He says pushing him towards the bus. "Get on the bus!" he said again when Nathan didn't listen.

They were on the bus for a good ten to twenty minutes when Lucas got a text message.

_"__Hey Luke, play this song when you win the championship. Peyton"._

He puts his headphones in and plays the song. And laughs at how it was the song that was playing when his whole life changed one year ago.

"That was a hell of a move tonight." Whitey said.

"Soon as the ball left my hands, I knew it was going in." Nathan replied reenacting the play.

"I'm talking about after the game." He told Nathan. "Look, I didn't put off my pension so you can beat up any jackass that heckles you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Nathan said.

"You've worked hard this season. A lot of eyes are on you. But you've got to be careful." Whitey continued. "If you're not, that temper of yours will be all you have left."

"I just don't know if people are ever gonna forget the mistakes I've made." Nathan replied staring out the window.

Whitey looked at him. "The important thing is for you to get past them." He said. "This is not gonna go away just by playing better. You've got to live better."

"I know. You're right. I get it, coach." Nathan replied wanting this to end.

"Nathan, I just don't want you to look back down the road in a couple of years and wonder what might have been." Whitey explained. "We all know where that path can lead a man."

"Dan." He said remembering how his father turned out.

Whitey smiled and said "For the record, that last shot was a hell of a move." He laughed and got up to sit by Lucas.

"Hey, coach." Lucas said taking the headphones out of his ears.

"Hey" Whitey replied sitting down.

Lucas looked at him and asked. "So, 37 years of coaching... where does this night rank?"

"This would be number three." Whitey answered. "Number two was your high-school championship." And Lucas smiled thinking back to the last game he played in.

"And what was the first?" Lucas smiled over at his coach.

Whitey smile as the words fell from his lips, "The first was the night Camilla agreed to join a scrawny kid just embarking on a 37-year coaching career."

Lucas smiles down at the last picture of Him and Brooke on his phone. "There are more important things in life than basketball."

Whitey smiled at the thought of at least one of his many kids finally getting it right. "That's right."

"Hey, coach. You wouldn't mind dropping me by the airport, would you?" Lucas asked knowing what he had to do. He had to make things work or what he really gave up would have been for nothing.

"Be happy to, son." Whitey chuckled knowingly, "Tell my favorite cheerleader I miss her and don't see her enough." He finished getting up leaving a confused Lucas behind.

* * *

Lucas had just arrived at Peyton's apartment in L.A. and he spent the whole flight racking his brain trying to figure out what his coach was talking about. He felt in his pocket to see if the ring box that he brought at the airport was in there before he took out his key she gave him and unlocked the door. He walked inside knowing it was time to leave the past in the past and at-least try to fully be in this relationship. It was just now 4 o'clock in the morning and he knew she would be sleep. He had been praying for a sign that he was about to do something totally wrong and that the path he was on was the wrong on but so far he hadn't ran into any. He didn't know rather to seem grateful for that or a bit disappoint to know that the brunette he was very much in love with was not his future. He was leaning towards the latter. He quietly walked towards what he believed to be her room. He looked around the apartment finding it, exactly how it was the last time he was here, just this it had clothes thrown everywhere. Something in his head was telling him his life was about to change again but he thought nothing of it. He continues to walk towards the back room, mistaking the men clothes lying around for the woman's he was here to see. He slowly opened the door and found the sign that he been looking for, for the last 6 hours. He felt as the small piece of his heart that belonged to this woman laying this bed sleep, fell to the floor and shattered.

* * *

**So OMG this chapter was like the hardest to right but the past looks to be shaping itself pretty well is I say so myself, I hope you like it and keep a look out of the next chapter.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Shot outs:**

**Sandygirl**\- Woooo! Congratulations on being the first to review again. Thank you on the Karen and Brooke scene I was really aiming to capture that in the story. I am glad you feel that way about the wait but I will try my best to keep you from waiting too long. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

**Adoringly Yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Naleyalwaysforever**\- I am glad to hear from you. I am so glad you like the chapter here is another one and I hope you liked it.

**A-N-F,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Bjq**\- I am glad you feel as if it gets better with every chapter and I am so glad you like my story hopefully you continue to like it.

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lanae96**\- I am so glad you are still reading and I hope you continue to read. Here is the story and I hope that is the outcome of this story lol who am I kidding it is the outcome. Hope you like the story.  
**Love and kisses,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Dianehermans**\- hey girly, so here is a new chapter and I tried my best to update within a week time just for you. I hope you like the chapter.

**Keep it coming,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Brookenlucas4va03**\- I am so ecstatic that you loved the chapter and I hope it is the same for this one too. Here is the new chapter, tell me what you think of it

**With love and hope,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Arubagirl0926**\- So what did you think of this chapter. I am glad you like the last chapter the flashback story should carry on for a few more chapters but this is the beginning and do have 5 years to go through do this should be fun. Hope to hear your thoughts.

**Faithfully yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lovelybeauty468**\- I will like to start off by saying I am so terribly sorry for the late review for OFaA, I really meant to do it sometime last week but time was not on my side. I mean literally wrote this chapter after I did the review for you story and a little bit last week. And don't mention it about the lateness of the review for my story I mean a long as you review it is cool. I mean I am about to be a grandma so I know you want have time sometime and it means a lot to me that you actually read my story let alone review. I love hearing your thoughts on the story because it's so detailed, and I appreciate that a lot. Unfortunately the guy on the plane was not talking about Peyton, hints the name he used was "dimples" Do Peyton have dimples? I can't remember but I didn't think she did. Thanks I always loved them names, especially Easton when I first read it in a story I was like I had to use it. The other two names was my kids names with some one tree hill twist to it. I agree that Karen should not have found out like that, it could have very well given her a heart attack at the news. Lol shame on BL I know. It was kind of out of the blue on the cool but it is also epic. And I hated how they completely erased Karen and Brooke in the show I mean I would have expected Brooke to keep in contact with Karen because they were so close. Lol calm down I doubt your best friend s ran off and got married without telling you and I like how they pulled a Naley, it was justified no matter what Haley may think *wink lol. Lol I always did envy Jamie for being so smart and wonder what happen that I wasn't so well off at that age so I figured he acted that way from hanging around Skills and now with his godparents back hopefully it gets worst lol. I really hope that we get some Rachel and Haley friendship in this story I mean anything is possible I mean we do have a Rucas BFF going on in this story lol. Yes Jamie has a bit of a crush on his Aunt Brooke but I promise there is a legit reason behind it. I am glad you like it and the flashback should carry on through a few more chapters with breaks back to the present hopefully.

**All My Love,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.**\- Just because Brooke has kids does not mean there will be no Bramie time, I would never deprive the world of that lol, *hints on the crush.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear your thoughts on it. So…..**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Everything is NOT Meant to Last**

Lucas looked at the bed that held Peyton fucking some dude before he shook his head. Sounds of pleasure continued to fill his hears as he traced his exact steps out the apartment leaving his key right there on the table with out as much of a second glance. He checked into an hotel 30 minutes later and decided to settle things with Peyton tomorrow before he went home. Her cheating on him didn't hurt as much as when Brooke cheated on him but it hurt just the same. He will see if Peyton will tell him tomorrow but he doubt she will. The last thought that past through his head is that she will get what is coming to her.

The next morning Lucas woke up and went about his morning routine as best as he could in a hotel room. At first he felt guilty about coming to break up with the curly blonde that he was once infatuated with but he didn't care now. He will do what he came here to do and be on his way to his next destination. He checked to see if he had everything before he walk out the door on his way to his soon be ex's job.

When he got there he went and looked for her. He saw her as she walking down the hall in what seem to be her casual clothes. And decided he was time to put is plan into action. He pulled out his phone and dial her work number.

"Hi, I'm calling to talk to Peyton Sawyer" he said in to the phone. "Thank you" he waited till he heard her voice, which angered him even more.

"This is Peyton" she said in to the phone. Lucas took in a breath and got into character.

"Hey" He said walking toward the copy room. "It's me"

"I've been trying to call you all morning." Lucas rolled his eyes at her statement. "I watched the game highlights online." She continued. _Was this after or before you fucked that dude in your shower._ He shook his thoughts away from last night. "I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, me too." He cleared his throat. "So, what are you wearing?" he continued with a smirk.

"Luke, I cant do that right now. I'm at work." She replied.

Lucas rolled his eyes again because fucking her was the last thing he ever wanted to do again and for her to be so easily persuaded speaks volumes for what he saw and heard last night. He shook his head again. "I'm thinking a Pink Floyd tee over the long-sleeve white shirt and maybe those ugly jeans with the hole in the knee?" he said annoyed.

"Wow. You are good!" She said with a laugh not catching the annoyed tone of his voice.

"Yes, I am." He say as he glare dangers in to the back of her head. "Really good" his facial expression quickly changed when she turned around into a smile.

"Luke! Hi!" Peyton said as she ran and jumped into his arms. Luke flinched from her touch and tried not to be obvious in pulling back away from her. "I can't believe you're here!" she says still not getting the hit of him wanting space.

"Yeah, since you could come see me.." He said trying to had as much cheeriness in his voice. Peyton plunged in for a kiss and Lucas cringed as soon as her lips touched him. He pulled back quickly but Peyton didn't say anything and he was thankful for that.

"Hi" She repeated.

"Hi" he replied hearing the annoyance trying to creep back in. He looked around to avoid her eyes as much as possible. _Marketing and distribution my ass she is a mailman. _He chuckled at his thoughts. "So, this is marketing and distribution?" he say as another thought crossed his mind. _Your future wife is doing better than this wanna-a-be._ He let thoughts of Brooke fill his head as he half listened to Peyton go on about her job, making the correct comments when need with hardly any of the true emotions he felt toward her. He hoped Brooke was okay and hopefully didn't have a boyfriend.

"So look, I got dinner reservations for us at 7:00" He saw Peyton distress and ignored it.

"I don't really leave here till at-least 9:00" she say.

_Then leave early, its not like you do anything here anyway. _"I have to catch my plane at 11 so I only can make 7 o'clock." I say annoyed. "Can't you just leave early just this once." He pout with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I will meet you there" she said. "Just text me the address okay?"

"All right" Lucas replied and turned his head when she leaned in to give him a kiss so she barely caught the side of his face before he pulled back.

She looked a little of guard before she shook it off. "God, Luke, it is so goo to see you." She said as a smile graced her face. _Wish I could say the same._ Lucas thought as he nodded his head. "Bye." She yelled as he walked away without looking back. _Phase one complete, on to phase two._ He thought with a smirk

* * *

I look up and see Peyton walking into the restaurant and I knew it was time to end things and I wasn't sure how much longer I can keep this act up so I was glad it would all come to an end in the next 20 minutes.

"Hi! I am so sorry I'm late." She said bring me out of my thoughts. She glad me a kiss on the cheek and sat down. "I got stuck going over the canyon."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here." I reply.

"God, look at you!"

"What?" I look up at her.

"No. I just..." she paused. "I haven't seen a suit on anybody in so long, unless they're an agent or a lawyer or a successful novelist."

I rolled my eyes at her "Oh, I don't know about that." I continue to indulge in the conversation. "I get a new rejection letter every day."

"Luke, your book is good." She reaches for my hand. "It's gonna happen. I know it."

"Enough about me how are you doing." I getting to what I can here for.

"I'm good work is taking up most of my time but it has its benefits." She says. "So when the executives blow off the shows, we get the tickets. Like Monday, I went and saw Ryan Adams at the Viper Room, and then Wednesday was Tegan and Sara at the Roxy, and, I don't know, I just... it blows my mind, you know?" she said taking a bit of her food that arrived five minutes ago. "These are bands we grew up listening to, and now I've got a front-row seat."

"That's great." I fake interest. "so you was working last night also?" I ask as I take a bite of my food before look at her to see her reaction to the question.

Peyton squirm a little before she took another bite. "Yeah, I had to work till around 9 last night." She say avoiding eye contact. I drop my eyes when I realized this just might be harder than I thought it would be. I mean how many other times have she just lied to me.

"Oh and you just went straight home after." I asked hoping she would fess up to something anything that was the truth.

"Yeah soon as I left work home and I was dead to the world soon as I hit the bed. This week like been riding on a never ending roller coaster. I mean I got home last night and my head was killing me. I felt like someone to took a sledge hammer and was pounding me to death with it." As she talked certain words she used stuck out at me and sent pictures of her riding on top of the guy that was in her bed last night or the image of him pounding into her while she was moaning in pleasure. I gripped my fork willing the pictures to go away before I lost my cool. Then a picture of Brooke crossed my mind and I instantly relaxed. "But enough about me, whats going in your life, how was the game last night?"

I took a breath before answering "Well, Whitey's gonna step down as head coach, and he wants me to take over the team." I answer. "He thinks it'll be good for Nathan and... he thinks I'm ready.

"Luke, that's incredible." She says.

"I know... I get salary, benefits, and a big office." I say but I don't tell her I am thinking about not taking the job because the love of my life lived in New York and I really have to discuss this with her first.

"Wow. That sounds very... adult." I can here the jealousy in her voice and I smirk.

"So I need to talk to you about something." I start.

"Yeah, what is it." She asks.

I take another deep breath. "I think it is time that we…" I was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry. It's work." She said pulling the phone out of her purse and looked at it.

"Don't answer." I say. "You can call them back this will only take a minute.

"They're just gonna keep calling back." She say not sounding the least apologetic "Hello…Yeah- right now?...Yeah, of course I like my job…Okay. Right away, sir." She say hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry." She said with a fake smile and she gathered her stuff. I decided to just blurt it out.

"I think it time for us to break up" I feel a weight lift off my chest. I came here feeling guilty for wanting this and now I and glad I don't have to be anymore.

Peyton stopped doing what she was doing and fell back into her seat and looked up at him. "Why"

"This is not working for us we are always to busy for each other. It is just we are at a cross roads in this relationship I feel like it was time to take things to the next step in our relationship and I don't want to take that step with you." I say being completely honest.

"Is it me?" she asks. "Did I do something wrong? Lucas don't do this to us." _Hell yeah its your fault you cheating bitch. If you would have kept your legs close we wouldn't be in this situation._ I wanted to yell at her but I knew that was only possible true because I was going to dump her even if she wasn't cheating.

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I don't love you like you should be loved."I rise from his seat and touched her shoulder. "Goodbye Peyton."

"Lucas don't do this." she yelled an I kept walking as she made fool of herself. I took out my phone and I stroll through my contacts till I got to the number I was looking for. I typed a quick message.

_Its done!-Broody_

I press send and headed to my hotel to grab my bag. A few minutes later on my way to the on my way to airport my ding and I pulled it out and smile down at the message.

_Coming home Broody?- Pretty Girl _

I quickly reply.

_There is no place else I rather be- Broody P.S. I love you_

Before I can put my phone in my pocket it began to ring.

"Hello" I pick up as I walk into the airport.

"Hi. Is this Lucas Scott?" a woman on the other line asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Who's this?"

"My name's Lindsey Strauss." Lindsey replied. " I'm a junior editor at Putnam and Pratt. I read your novel. It's nice of you to call."

"Everyone else sends their rejection letters first-class." I say dreading this call.

"Actually, I loved it. And I passed it on to my boss, and he feels the same way." I was tuned into silence not believing what I was hearing. "Hello?"

Her voice brought me out of shock. "No, I'm still here."

Lindsey let out a breath. "What I'm saying is, we want to publish your book, Lucas. How soon can you be in New York?"

"I actually on my way there now." I said. "Yeah. Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing you, too. Bye." I say before hanging up the phone. I did a fist pump into the air before I let out a huge smile. I took my phone out and read the message that was there.

_I know-Pretty girl P.S. We have to talk_

I smile dim a little because I know what is going to come next. I quickly reply to her text before I cut my phone off.

_I know-Broody P.S. Meet at a bar named The Penrose_

* * *

**So there you go everyone I hoped you like it sorry for the delay i wanted to post it early but with my internet going out earlier this week and moving I barely had the time to do anything but next would hopefully be quicker since I have the next chapter written. I hope y'all like and to all you college kids out there i hope you enjoy your first day of school, I know I will ;) have a great semester. Remember to**_** Tell me how you really feel**_** by reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you. And i know i didn't do personal shots this chapter but I do it next chapter. So show me some love and review!**

_**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**_

_**Miss Pretty Girl**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: MY Pretty Girl**

The plane landed in New York around 2:30 pm, I decided to go take a nap in my hotel room before the meeting tonight. I grabbed my luggage and went outside to get a taxi.

"Where to?"

"50 Thompson St., the Sixty SoHo Hotel" I tell him.

While we took the long drive to the hotel I begin think about how in a matter of days, hours my life have took a turn for the better. I finally feel as if everything is finally right, and I have my whole future ahead of me. I needed to make a phone call. I pull out my phone and dial a number that have been becoming more and more familiar over the past 24 hours. I put the phone to my ear and listened to the phone ring.

"This is Brooke Davis speaking," a voice rung through the phone just before it went to voice-mail.

"I like when you talk all business like to me" I smirk.

"Oh you like that" she laughed. "You should see me in a business suit" with a smirk on her face.

"Sounds kinky" I reply, thinking of her in a tight business suit that showed off your curves. "Wear those glasses I love on you." I continue.

"Oh you like those don't you."

"Yeah, sexy" I moan.

"Ok" she giggled. "Down boy" she finished.

Lucas chuckled clearing his throat. "So the reason I called."

"Yeah tell me why did you call." Brooke cut in. "Not that I don't appreciate hearing your voice." She rushed on and I smiled at her nervousness.

"I just landed in New York." I continue "I'm actually on my way to my hotel."

"Whats name of your hotel." She jumped in again.

"If you calm down eager bunny I will tell you" he chuckled and continued after she heard her sound of approval and he knew she was rolling those big hazel-green eyes of hers. "I'm staying at the Sixty Soho on…"

"Thompson Street" she cut in for the third time. "I know where that is, I live not to far from there on 154 Thompson Street." She continued with a smile. "This is great I live about a 5 minute walk from your hotel."

"Isn't that convenient." I joked.

"Hush you." She said in flux seriousness.

"I'm just kidding." I laugh. "But that can come in handed when I need a place to crash or just want to do a surprise visit." I reply.

"You are always welcome in my home." She replies. "I have plenty of guest rooms " she laughs.

"Guest rooms?" I said.

"Yeah" she giggled.

"I was hoping more like your room."

"Oh were you." She laughed.

"Yeah, so can i?" I say biting on my lower lip.

"I will think about it Broody.' She smiled. "anyway…what are you doing right now?"

"On my way to check into my hotel room." I reply.

"Nonsense, your staying with me no sense in paying for a room when I have a perfectly good bed for you to sleep in." Brooke demanded. "I mean only if you want to." She corrected.

"No I would like that." I choked out after I got over my shock. I know we played about be staying with her but I never thought she would offer, but "I wouldn't have it any other way." I confessed before shake my head at actually saying that out loud.

"Well good" she exclaimed. "Well You can either come up here and we can leave together or you can just go to the apartment and I will see you there in an hour?" She suggested.

"I can just come up there." I replied because I could wait to see the beauty that was Brooke Davis.

"Ok see you soon then." She smiled.

"Yeah see you pretty girl." I hung up and got into the next taxi that drove by. "To Clothes Ova Bros Company on West 84th ST and Broadway." I told the driver.

* * *

**_Present…. _**

"Lukwie" Lily yell into the small diner bringing Lucas out of the story.

"Lily-Bob" Lucas yelled getting up to catch her. "How is my favorite sister in the world?"

"I'm your only sister Lukwie" she laughed as she held on to Luke as if he was going to disappear.

"Oh, you know your right" he nodded. "but your still my favorite." He started tickling her.

"Hey, no fair." Shouted the three kids behind him. "I thought we were your favorite." London exclaimed as Schuyler and Easton agreed. All the kids got up and went over to him and waited for him to explain himself. Lucas looked over at his wife for help but received no help from her.

Brooke took this time to explain the kids reactions. "They usually don't have to share Lucas so much." She laughed. "All they see is three other kids even though Sam is around a lot, they see to more kids trying to steal their daddy's time away from them." She continued trying to hold the laugh off her face from the way Lucas looked so lost in that moment. "Hey kids," the kids turned toward their mother. "you know you will always be daddy's favorite no matter anything, right Lucas?" the kids looked at him for confirmation.

Lucas put Lily down and looked at his pride and joy. "Right," he confirmed bending down in front of them. "You will your my special favorite kids, you want to know why." Lucas said not missing how Brooke raised an eyebrow at him trying to see where he was going with this statement. "Because you came from mommy's tummy and I been with you since you was the size of a peanut." He rambled as the kids eyes went wide.

"Really" Easton squealed.

"Yep, and you are apart of me and I will always be your daddy just as you" touched London's nose, "You" he tickled Easton and started to laugh. "and you." He ruffled Sky's hair.

"Daddy" Sky scolded and he held his hands up in surrender as the other adults laughed.

"Will always be my kids," He continued. "an I will always love y'all" he finished.

"We love you too daddy," they all said.

"Good, now get over here and give me a hug." He spread his arms wide and they all ran to him knocking him over. "I feel so loved right now." he laughed.

"Mommy come on" Sky yelled out to Brooke as they all hugged Lucas. "We got show daddy that we love him."

"Well I do know if mommy loves daddy enough to mess up this outfit mommy have on." Brooke smirked.

"Mommy please…" All of them said.

"Kids don't hold your breathe she to prissy to do stuff like this." Peyton mumbled under her breath.

"Okay okay" Brooke laughed and got down on the floor with the kids and hug Lucas.

"Kids I think mommy needs to be showed some love too." Lucas smirked and Brooke kinked her eyebrow. "Everyone tickle mommy." Brooke eyes widened to the point of comical as all of them attacked her before she started laughing.

"Stop.." Brooke laughed out after a few seconds.

"I don't know do y'all think mommy feels loved." Lucas smirked at the kids.

"No" they shook their heads laughing.

"I do" she breathed out between laughs. "I do feel loved, I promised" she continued. "I am the most loved person in the world." she yelled.

"Okay I think she learned her lesson" Lucas laughed getting up, picking up East and helping Brooke get up. "How about we go see if grandma has some ice cream for my special favorite kids." And all the kids exclaimed and ran over to the bar. Lucas looked at Brooke and kissed her. "I love you"

"Oh you betta," she giggled into the kiss. "I am going to remember this for later." She finished pulling away from him.

"Oh don't I know it.

"Daddy!" the kids yelled

She hit him in the arm "Hush you." She kissed him again. "I love you too, now get over there before they drive your mother crazy and start a riot." She slapped him on the but.

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed walking away.

"I want some ice cream too." Brooke yelled after him and he nodded. "Hey wait for Sam." She said when she saw Sam run after them, which also caused Jamie and Lily to go also. She turned back to the group and sat back in her seat.

"She is definitely staying with you for the rest of the day since you are intent on keeping my child hyper." Rachel said shaking her head in flux disappointment and Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"I don't care and besides, Lucas has the kids today because I am sure they are not going to let him out is sight they feel secured that they are still his favorite." Brooke laughed.

"Seems they love him more" Peyton cut in. "They probably barely know you because you neglected them." She retorted. "I can do a much better job with them." She finished snidely.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Look Peyton I don't have time for your remarks. I know I'm a good mother." She said looking over at Lucas and the kids. "And I am a good wife. I know my kids love me and I have never neglected them I have been there for every aspect of their lives and I wouldn't change it for nothing." She shook her head at her. "I probably not doing things the way you would have but I think that is a step up because who would want a bitter woman as their mother." She said. Peyton jaw dropped and Brooke simply put on a small smile. "I tried to be civil with you but you don't want that so you don't have to worry about me trying again." A small tear shed from her eyes before she could swipe it from her face. "Now if you excuse me I have some ice cream waiting at the counter for me." Brooke dried her tears before getting up to go over to her family. Soon after Peyton and Mia got up and left before Lucas, Brooke and the kids came back to the table.

This was only Day 2 in Tree Hill, North Carolina and she could already tell this was going to be one hell of a journey. Her only fear being that this only the small waves before a flood wreaked her world. She prayed that they all was still standing when the storm was over, but the dread that came over her told her otherwise.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while please forgive. Me updating constantly this new year is something I am going to attempt at trying. Well here is Chapter 8 i hope you like it and even if you don't hit me up with a review and...**

**TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.- Thank you to all of those that are still reading and that are still reading i appreciate it more than you ever know. love ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Many Surprises**

**New York- Present**

I have been in New York for a few weeks and I have yet to see this bitch of mine. I have been outside her work place and not once had I seen her smooth complexion or her bright hazel-green eyes that I had gone 5 years without seeing. She was my girlfriend for two months before she decided to end things out of no where. I didn't let here forget me, I taught her one lesson that she would never forget. The terror that consumed her eyes the last time I saw her brought a smile to my face. I walk into her work place and everything look the same as I last saw it.

"How may I help you sir?" the receptionist voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hi, I am here for to see Brooke Davis." The smile on my lips drawn the woman in.

"Ms. Davis is not in town Mr…"

"Anderson" I finished sticking my hand out to her. "Eric Anderson." Brushing my lips up against her hand.

"Well Mr. Anderson" she blushed. "Ms. Davis is opening a new store at the moment so she is out of town on business." She batted her eyelashes at me and I knew had her reeled in.

"You wouldn't happen to know where, would you."

"Well I guess I could tell you, if you could convince me." she flirted.

"Well you can always swing by my place tonight when you get off." I smirk. "I can always convince you then."

"I get off at 5"

"Good" I smirked. "I'm staying at the Marriott…"

* * *

**_5 years 8 months and 10 days ago…_**

"Expensive restaurant, good bottle of wine" she admired. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to woe me Mr. Scott." She chuckled.

"Only the best for the most beautiful girlfriend I have." Lucas smiled.

"So there are others." She kinked her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you two might have met." Lucas teased.

"Oh really and what does she look like." She played along.

"Well she has smooth olive skin that I love to kiss on. Her brown locks are soft and I take the tendency to run my hand through them every chance I get." He runs his hands through her hair. "I love it when it is in it natural curls and its down around her face makes her look exotic and sexy. Not that she don't look sexy all the time." He corrects himself and she laughs at how nervous he became all a sudden. "Her lips are soft and always begging to be kissed especially when she have this adorable pout that never fells to turn me on." He slowly leans in and gives her a kiss. He moves his lips to her ear and whisper. "Her legs are smooth and seem to go on for days. I especially liked them when they are wrapped around my waist." He smirk pulling back after having hearing her pull in a sharp breathe. "I especially love her eyes I feel like I can stare in into her hazel-green eyes and never get bored." He finish gazing into her eyes.

She is at a lost for words as she stares into his cerulean blue orbs that seem to draw her in and she knows ho he feels because she feels the same about him. She has they have been gazing into each others eyes for hours when its only been a few seconds before she is drawn out by the waitress asking if they were ready to order. He smirks and order for the both of them while she takes a big sip of her drink to calm her nerves. She finally gains her complusure back enough to respond. "She sounds like a keeper." She giggled. "and who is this mystery girl of yours."

"She goes by the name Brooke Davis." Lucas smiled. "But I was hoping to change that." He hinted.

"How so?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"You will see" he dismissed. "But for now lets enjoy our meal I have another surprise for you later." He finished just has the waitress came with their food.

Dinner continued without interruption and was full of laughter and light conversation. Throughout dinner Brooke wondered what exactly Lucas have meant by his comment but didn't dare bring it back up she thought he would explain eventually.

"Would like dessert?" the waitress asked interrupting the flow of conversation.

"Yes" Lucas replied when Brooke was about to decline. "Can we get one of your Romantic Brownie sundaes and chocolate cover strawberries to go please."

"Yes you can" the waitress smiled. "and I will also bring you you check sir."

"Thank you" politely dismissing the waitress before turning back to Brooke. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I did thank you" she replied "your being quite the gentleman tonight." She smirked.

"Well I have to show my girl how much I love her" a grin exploded across her face. "But the night is not over yet we still have one more stop before we head home." He continued with as smile as the waitress returned with the check and their dessert in a to-go bag. He put some cash down for the bill along we some for a tip.

"Do you need me to pay for anything." She asked wanting to contribute some way as she grabbed her purse.

"Nope I got this." he replied and she glared at him. This meal must have cost a fortune but he spoke again before she can say that. "You get the next one okay." He winked. " just let me spoil you tonight okay?"

"Okay" she relented with a small smile playing on her lips. "Thank you Lucas for tonight, I really appreciate it." She said giving him a kiss as they got up to leave.

"Anything for you pretty girl." He grinned giving her another kiss before kissing her forehead. "Okay lets get out here." He put his hand out in front of him for her to lead the way and he soon followed after her.

The town car was pulling up around front just as they walked out the door. He helped Brooke into the back passenger seat before sliding in next to her. "On to our next destination Alfred"

"Ok. Sir"

"What is our next destination" Brooke said leaning into him trying to get any information she could out of him.

"Not telling" he laughed.

"Alfred you will tell me right." She looked at her driver. Alfred have been Brooke's driver for almost an year now. He was sweet man in his late 50's, married and had 3 kids and 4 grand-kids. Brooke just adorned them.

"Sorry Ms. Davis no can do." He replied with a smile and Brooke pouted. "But I can tell you that you will love it." He winked at her making her smile.

"Ok" she relented before lying back into Lucas' arms, enjoying this giddy feeling that tingle in the pit of her stomach when ever she was around Lucas.

Not to soon after the conversation ended the car pulled to a stop in front of Carl's Schurz Park. Lucas helped Brooke out of the car and they walked down the near empty park. They walked down a beaten path on to a cement walkway along the East River. They soon came to a stop as they lean against the railing watching the water sway back and forth and the stars dancing off the water, with the Brooklyn Bridge and the New York Skyline in the background.

"This is beautiful" Brooke breathed out.

"I know this is not the beach but this is the closes I could get that wouldn't have been a long drive." He replied nervously from beside her.

"Its perfect." She said turning to kiss him on the lips before looking back out in to the water.

Lucas took a deep breathe and looked up at the sky and waited. Soon he found what he was looking for. "Look a shooting star" he said catching Brooke's attention. She looked up at the sky and he saw her face light up. "Make a wish" he said whispering into her ear. He watched as she closed her eyes and did you that. He took a deep breathe and got down on one knee. "I want to make all your wishes come true." He says grabbing Brooke's attention. She looked down at him with wide eyes, "I want all to make dreams come true. Not only do I want to come true to wish to be apart of them. To share a long and happy life with you. I know we only been together for only 5 months but I know that you are the one for me. You are the love of my life. My heart speeds up at your touch or even when you smile at me. You are it for me." he breathed out. He slowly pulled out the ring box and up at Brooke. Brooke held one hand to her mouth as she looked down at the box and her other hand was grasped in Lucas' hand. "So I only have one question to ask." He said kissing her hand before looking back at her. "Today you're my friend, Tomorrow…Be My Wife?" he opened the ring box show casing a beautiful 5 ct. floating sapphire and diamond engagement ring. Lucas held his breath waiting for the answer.

"Yes" she nodded and whispered at the same time. He hurried and put on the ring before getting up and letting his lips meet hers. "I'm pregnant" she said when he finally let her breathe.

the only thing that went through Lucas head as he pulled her close was _'__please let it be mine'_

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late post. I wanted to post last Sunday but got caught up in Superbowl Sunday and homework but no worries here is the chapter i will try to post every two weeks from now and if I am lucky i might post early got this new job and everything. I hope you like this chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty girl**

**PS- thank you to all of those who post-it a review last time, they were really appreciated. And for those who got CH. 8 update twice was because i accidentally deleted it but all is well now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys and so so so sorry about the long await. Truth is i had lost my inspiration for the story. There is not really that many new One Tree Hill brucas stories out there for me to read to find ideas but I recently been reading Our Spiting Image by SteptheWriter and received an update from Leeese on her story Crazy For You, which gave me the hope i need to finish this chapter that have been sitting in my inbox for a while. This chapter is just a filler chapter I know some of you wanted to read about Naley so i threw them in there along with Routh, Peyton and a little of someone else but you will have to wait for who it is related to, but i am pretty sure most of you can figure it out on your own, i have some pretty smart readers out there and thank God everyday y'all haven't gave up on me yet. **

**Special shout outs to:**

**thibbs65 **for being my first reviewer back in February (yeah its been that long smh :[ )i hope you love it

**NALEY23alwaysforever **i hope my Naley scene is really good i tried my best and idk you might just be one of those smart readers out there to figure it out before its even written in stone yet, keep on reading. ;)

**sandy girl** I am so glad you loved the proposal and Peyton will be in this one but i will try to keep it to a minimum because i cant stand her either, not one bit. Anderson? well lets just say he is this cute blue hair blue eyed beauty that you will love to hate but will find him so irresistible

**dianehermans** thank you i really a appreciate your feed back enjoy loveliness because things are about to get really complicated really fast.

**Long Live BRUCAS **Yes i agree it was a nice night for a proposal it was simple and classy something our favorite couple was not in high school but became in the years they had together in New York and now the drama is going to be back full force from all directions lets hope they haven't forgotten how to survive in the calm before the storm because if they have the lord help us all ;)

**arubagirl0926** I thought so too but my all time favorite proposal have to be the one i wrote for my vampire diaries story All Lies have Consequences, you should go check out the proposal its in chapter 5 under Memory totally loved it but i wanted this proposal to fit them in this current state in time. It wasn't really to over the top because at that time Brooke had enough excitement in her life to generate a Kiss reunion tour lol, but that will be reveal soon. Thanks for your insights i hope to read more.

**bjq** No the question you should be asking is What exactly is Anderson capable of and it that a good or bad thing? ;) answers will be revealed in the next couple of chapters and to get these answer the consequence will be tragedy, these answers will be every character downfall or will it?

**xoxoxo **thank you so much for the review i hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter

**maryrizzo1** i guess you meant update so here it is and don't be shy to criticize or encourage my work I want to hear what you have to say.

**sophia405** I am so sorry about the late delay by a week i know said i was going to update last Sunday i hope your not to mad and that you enjoy this chapter and i hope to finally get a steady pace going we can all dream and thank you for not giving up on the story even after all these months i swear did not realize it had been that long since i had update well enjoy this chapter.

**alright everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter it should be a blast promise and please review at the end i would really enjoy your feed back and i will try my best to reply back to all. And hey if your to shy to review where everyone can see then PM me i don't mind and i will reply back privately or you can always review as a guest no problem there. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Past, The Present and The Future**

**Unknown Place**

She lay in the alley as blood oozed from the cut in her head and drowned her beautiful locks and leaked on to the dirt that represented the way she felt at that moment. _Dirty. Trashy. Unworthy. Slut. Whore. Skank. Smutbag_. The tears begin to flow down her face as these thoughts flowed through her head. _How could he do this to me?_ As that question flew to the far front of her mind a fresh batch of tears soared from her tear ducts. She tried to move but pain shot through her body in protest. She was pretty sure her ribs was broken from the kicks to her body. Her legs hurt when she forced them closed when he left her from the serve bruising to her vaginal area. She was sure there would be imprints of his hands adorning her body in the morning from his forceful shoves and holding her down as he drove into her to get his rocks off. How could he be so stupid to have fallen for his nice guy act. _This is your fault._ And it was because if she didn't aggregate him and went alone with, this pain wouldn't be soaring through her body. _But you couldn't do that to HIM._ She was right He will be proud that she fault as long as she could. That she didn't go down without fight. She reached for her purse ignoring the pain that soared through her body. As she pulled out her phone and pushed the number 1 speed dial. The phone rung three times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello" she finally could breathe as his voice filled her ears, instantly bringing a calm feeling to her body.

"Help" She could hear the pain in her own voice, so she new he could hear it.

"Baby, where are you" she heard the panic set in his voice. She had to think to remember where she was.

"The alley between…"

* * *

**Naley **

"What is this?" Haley asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her dining room table set up with candles and soft music playing in the back ground. She looked around the room at the flowers that adore the ground and table. A slow smile graced her lips as she found the culprit to the scene before her, standing next to the table with the symbol of our love in his hands.

"Always and Forever" Nathan smiled walking towards her handing over the purple flowers as he kissed her forehead, left cheek, right cheek, the tip of her nose before her lips be graced by his. His lips was soft on hers placing little small kisses before Haley got frustrated before bringing his lips down more forcefully. After few minutes, Nathan pulled away and led her to her seat at the dining room table.

"Where is Jamie?" Haley asked as she looked around for her son after she settled into the seat.

"With Brooke and Lucas, we have the whole house to ourselves." Nathan grinned proud of himself for pulling it off. He went into the kitchen and got the already made plates and walked back to her. "Here we go and I also have wine to go with our meal." He said setting the plates down before going back to get the wine out of the refrigerator.

"This looks good" Haley said once he walked back into the room. "Wait, who cooked?" she hesitated before letting the food go into her mouth.

"Don't worry it wasn't me, but taste it first before I tell you who cooked it." He replied. Haley glanced down at her plate that held onion fried chicken with pasta. She cut into the chicken before wrapping the pasta around the fork and stabbing the newly cut piece of chicken and brought it to her mouth. She chewed the food and moan as the flavors blended together.

"This is amazing" she said taking another bite. "Did Karen cook this?" Haley asked.

"No actually Brooke." Nathan smirked as he took a bite of his own food. Haley's eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah my reaction also when she offer the meal tonight so we would have to go out or get food poisoning from something I would attempt to cook." He smiled.

"Seems motherhood really becomes her." Haley smiled.

"How was you day?" Nathan asked.

"It was pretty good. This kid name Quentin Fields…"

* * *

**Routh**

"Honey, can we talk?" Rachel walked into the living room after she laid Sam down in her room for her nap. They have been back in New York for a week now.

"Yeah sure" cutting the TV off giving me his full attention.

"Can we move back to Tree Hill?" she asked looking at her lap.

"Sure honey" Mouth smiled, he knew this was coming and he was fully prepared for her asking. "I was wondering when you was going to ask" he laughed causing her to raise her head in shock. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"Seriously," Rachel said in response to his antics.

"I was thinking you was going to ask as soon as Brucas told us they were moving. Who am I to break of the Brachel show"

"We are not that bad" came her answer rolling her eyes causing him to raise his eyebrows at her. "Whatever, but that's not the only reason I wanted to move there." she said taking a deep breath and looking him right in the eye. "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Peyton**

Peyton walked onto the River court remembering the summer before everyone left. That was the last time she felt that she belonged. She had the world at her finger tips with Lucas by her side and the world at her feet.

She also remember the exact day that dream went to hell. The day she turned down the proposal of the guy she saw herself growing old with. Now she stood there looking down at the faded names just like that dream of her and Lucas, but she wasn't ready. She was going to get him back no matter what. Brooke might be his wife now but not for long. Besides she would make a way far better wife then her slut of her once best friend. She just had to get Lucas to see that and once he does all she have do is get rid of that bitch and wretched kids of hers. A glint appeared in her eye as a smile slowly graced her face. Phase 1 get Lucas to spend alone time with her.

Peyton looked at the ground one last time before she straighten up and walked away like a woman on a mission. A mission to still someone else man that is.

* * *

**Brucas**

"I'm going to get you" Lucas said chasing his daughters around the beach on a Saturday after noon. Brooke sat with Easton by their things building a sand castle while keeping and eye on Jamie getting the water to go around the castle.

"Daddy no" laughed London as he daddy lifted her and Maddie in the air. Lucas gently but swiftly ran toward the water with the girls in his arms laughing. They've been at the beach since eleven and Brooke could see that Easton was ready for his name.

"Come on guys time to go home" Brooke yelled to the three in the water after Jamie had put the water in the hole.

"But mom," Maddie whined not near ready to go yet.

"We don't wont to," Lucas pouted with a twinkle in his eye causing Brooke to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Well in that case I will take the boys and we will go get ice cream and y'all will have to find your own way home." She smiled turning and gathering the stuff, picking up Easton and heading toward the car.

"Let's see stranded on the beach with my two princesses or ice cream." Lucas said bending down looking at the girls while they contemplated the same choices. "Ice cream it is, race you to the car" he said before he picked them up and chased after his wife leaving both kids laughing over his shoulder.

The little family was so caught up in their day that they didn't see the black figure off to the side just waiting the chance to ruin what they thought should be theirs. Two people in different places, different cities, different states that knew nothing of the other had on goal and that was the demise of the Scott family. Plotting the downfall of this family so they can step in and be the hero or heroin, you never know.

Question was, will they succeed or will this family weather this storm they won't know is coming till it was too late.

* * *

**Okay so i know its short but i really wanted to gone and get this chapter out there i hope you like it sorry for any mistakes **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


End file.
